Lost Boy
by Yami Aku
Summary: Yaoi!Peter Pan revu par nos bons soins.AU.Lorsque Draco jeune londonien ne croit plus au conte de fée et que Harry entre par sa fenêtre et qu'il vole.Celui ci décide de lui faire découvrir un monde fait que de magie.
1. Conte

**Lost Boy**

**Base :** Harry Potter sauce Peter Pan

**Genre : **Slash Yaoi, oui, donc homophobes passez votre chemin, car nous ne tolérerons pas de remarques sur ce point-là. Il y aura du lime, le lemon n'étant pas prévu! Que dire de plus, et bien de l'aventure. Voilà pour le moment ce qui est sûr.

**Disclamer** Aucun personnage appartenant au monde d'Harry Potter n'est à moi, le monde de Peter Pan non plus même si je le modifie un peu, la base reste tout de même la même. Donc entre J.K.Rowling, Disney, Loisel, J.M Barrie et Kaname Itsuki, vous avez le choix ! Lol ! La chanson entendue à la radio est Piggies des Beatles.

**Blabla : **Alors je sais ce que vous allez dire « une nouvelle ffic ? » et bien, la réponse sera oui vu qu'elle est là, mais non par la même occasion. Sachant que l'inspiration laisse un peu à désirer sur mes anciennes ffics en ce moment, j'ai eu envie de changer d'air ! Donc cette fic sera continuée seulement si elle vous plaît, si ce n'est pas le cas et bien, le chapitre suivant ne viendra pas avant un moment à savoir le mois d'août. J'espère que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, je fais des essais, s'ils ne sont pas acceptés et bien, je change ! Mdr !

Voila, missi de votre compréhension.

**Remerciements : **Je remercie Salomé pour m'avoir vivement encouragés à poster cette ffic après lecture du chapitre ainsi que Laika. Merci beaucoup les filles.

**Conte.**

- Et le capitaine à la jambe de bois fendit l'air de son épée avant de l'abattre sur la pauvre jeune fille qui ne put que reculer.

- D'un pas rapide pourtant, elle réussit à éviter la lame et à sauter adroitement sur le bord et recula habilement jusqu'à la proue.

- Le capitaine la suivit sans peur, son sabre à la main prêt à pourfendre la gamine.

Le garçon ainsi que la jeune fille qui s'amusaient étaient en train de courir partout dans la chambre, un sabre en bois pour l'un, un peigne pour l'autre, habillés l'un d'un pyjama en soie bleu marine, pour l'autre d'une nuisette de lin violet. Le garçon avait de longs cheveux châtains retenus en une magnifique queue de cheval, sa peau légèrement halée ainsi que ses yeux ambrés lui donnaient un petit charme que peu pouvaient se vanter d'avoir. La jeune fille avait les cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène, maintenus en chignon pour ne pas la gêner dans sa lutte acharnée contre le jeune homme, son visage fin ainsi que ses yeux onyx lui donnaient cet aspect de diablesse.

- Rends-toi espèce de garce !

- Jamais vil serpent, je ne me rendrai jamais, si cela devait se faire, c'est que j'y aurais laissé ma vie.

La jeune fille mit sa main sur son cœur pour montrer l'importance de ses paroles, tandis que le jeune homme plissait les yeux avant de lever son sabre de bois.

- Dans ce cas, tu périras par cette lame.

Il se rua sur la jeune fille, celle-ci recula encore, avant de partir sur le côté et de monter sur le lit pour prendre de la hauteur, le garçon la suivit et une longue course-poursuite continua ainsi pendant un petit moment. La jeune fille enjamba rapidement une malle avant de monter sur le meuble et de toiser le capitaine de toute sa hauteur.

- Tu ne m'auras jamais !

- C'est ce que tu crois.

Il voulut monter sur le meuble mais la fille en était déjà descendue et repartait dans l'autre sens. La porte s'ouvrit doucement alors que les deux jeunes continuaient leur jeu. Avant même qu'elle ne soit complètement ouverte, la jeune fille se retourna vivement et fit glisser quelque chose au sol. Le garçon qui ne fit pas attention se prit les pieds dedans et s'étala de tout son long.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! hurla une voix un légèrement grave.

Un rire lui répondit, il regarda la jeune fille qui se tenait les côtes, son peigne à la main, il haussa un sourcil avant de demander d'une voix froide.

- Il se passe quoi ici ?

- C'est…Blaise…il…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que sa crise de fou rire reprenait. Suivant alors le regard de la jeune fille, il put voir le dit jeune homme étalé de tout son long juste devant lui, son sabre à quelques centimètres de lui et l'objet qui avait valu sa perte de l'autre côté, et qui n'était autre qu'une paire de chaussures.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais par terre Blaise ? demanda le jeune homme de leur âge qui venait d'entrer.

Une sorte de bruit lui parvient mais il ne put définir ce que cela voulait dire. Pendant ce temps, Pansy avait repris son calme et levait fièrement son poing en hurlant.

- Et la jeune fille remporta son combat contre le capitaine à la jambe de bois.

- N'importe quoi. soupira l'arrivant.

Il enjamba celui qui était au sol avant de se diriger vers la malle pour y mettre ses vêtements du jour. Le jeune homme qui apparemment se prénommait Blaise se releva avant de lancer un regard noir à la jeune fille qui ne put que lui faire un magnifique sourire innocent en retour.

- Tu me le payeras Pansy.

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois et tu perds toujours.

- Gniagniagnia.

- Je ne vous ai pas invités chez moi pour que vous mettiez le souk.

- Oh Draco, cesse donc de faire ton rabat-joie et joue avec nous. Tu pourras être, le prince venant sauver la belle princesse.

Il y eut un petit rire étouffé à sa gauche.

- Je ne vois pas de belle princesse dans le coin.

- Oh toi la ferme !

Blaise lui répondit par un charmant sourire avant d'aller rejoindre le garçon.

- Allez Draco, je suis sûr qu'on s'amuserait plus tous ensemble.

« Si mes parents montent à cause du bruit, je vous tue tous les deux. »

Pansy s'agenouilla sur le lit pour regarder son ami venir s'y asseoir ; celui-ci portait un pyjama en soie noir brodé d'argent, sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés d'un blond mêlant habilement les teintes argentées, ses yeux étaient de la couleur des orages et variaient en conséquence de son humeur.

- Allez juste un petit peu Draco s'il te plaît. supplia la jeune fille.

- Promis, on ne fera pas de bruit.

Il soupira, avait-il le choix si ces deux amis se mettaient contre lui ? Il se baissa pour attraper quelque chose et se leva rapidement brandissant fièrement une tige en plastique devant avoir servie dans le temps. Pansy sauta hors du lit, reprenant en main son peigne et Blaise son épée en bois.

- Vous avez décidé combattre le chevalier à l'âme noble.

- En garde preux chevalier. fit Blaise.

- Vil serpent d'eau salée.

- Ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas là, rustre. ajouta Pansy se mêlant à la bagarre.

S'en suivit alors une course-poursuite dans la chambre, le blond qui avait été si récalcitrant au début, était debout en équilibre sur le bord de son lit, en train de se battre avec Blaise alors que Pansy était de l'autre côté, son piège prêt à recevoir les deux garçons qui faisaient comme si elle n'était qu'une faible femme.

- Bande de rustres.

Elle monta hâtivement sur le lit et passa une main rapide dans les cheveux blonds. Un grognement se fit entendre, apparemment toucher ses cheveux était quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Se retournant vivement, il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vas mourir.

Pansy lui offrit un sourire qui en disait long avant de sauter du lit, un Draco à ses trousses, il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de poser le pied par terre, qu'il se les prit dans un drap et s'étala au sol, suivi rapidement par Blaise qui avait emprunté le même chemin. Ce fut donc dans un bruit assourdissant que les deux garçons se retrouvèrent l'un au dessus de l'autre devant une Pansy droite, souriant d'un air machiavélique.

- Je vous avais dit de faire attention à la faible femme.

Ils grognèrent de concert juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand, de longs cheveux blonds tombant dans son dos, un visage pâle et froid, habillé élégamment pour une soirée, sa canne à tête de serpent à la main.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce boucan Draco ?

Une tête échevelée apparue de derrière le lit, l'homme releva un sourcil en voyant son fils dans cet état.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

- Rien Père, nous avons glissé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Draco baissa la tête et Lucius, son père, jugea de sa bonne foi avant de regarder le foutoir dans lequel se trouvait la chambre de son fils.

- Et tu vas me dire que tout ça est arrivé là, par magie?

- Hum, Oui. fit Draco d'une petite voix.

- Mais vous vous foutez de moi !

Les trois adolescents baissèrent la tête, Lucius Malfoy était un homme respectable, il avait un travail qui le rendait connu dans tout Londres et même l'Angleterre entière. Avoir l'une des plus grandes firmes et surtout être l'un des hommes les plus puissants et riches était quelque chose qui ne passait pas inaperçu. Cependant notoriété rimait avec respect et apparence.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, il me semble vous avoir déjà parlé de ce genre de divertissements.

- Oui père.

Lucius allait ajouter quelque chose mais une voix retentit dans le couloir.

- Lucius, Lucius chéri, n'auriez-vous pas vu mon ruban de soie bleu.

- Non Narcissa, je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Mais il me le faut absolument pour aller avec ma robe.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux cendrés bouclés, le même teint pâle mais les yeux d'un bleu pur, arriva portant une robe de bal de la même couleur que ses derniers.

- Oh mes chéris, vous vous amusiez ?

- Vous êtes très belle madame Malfoy. dit Pansy.

- Merci mon ange, allons mon chéri, venez plutôt m'aider à retrouver ce ruban.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel avant de suivre sa femme délaissant les enfants. Il fit tout de même quelques pas en arrière.

- Rangez-moi tout et plus vite que ça.

La porte refermée, les trois adolescents soupirèrent de concert avant de se mettre à rire, tout du moins, Blaise et Pansy. Draco était déjà debout en train de se dépêtrer correctement des draps.

- Allez venez plutôt m'aider au lieu de rire.

Blaise et Pansy se mirent donc à l'ouvrage, en quelques instants la chambre fut de nouveau rangée, parfaitement comme elle l'était toujours, car Draco était quelqu'un de très ordonné. Une fois cela fait, Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, ses deux amis à ses côtés. Il avait un lit assez grand pouvant facilement accueillir trois à quatre personnes. Le baldaquin était d'un très joli vert, la chambre blanche, le parquet d'un bois assez clair, et les meubles avaient la même teinte. La fenêtre donnait sur la petite cour, et était bordée de rideaux aux mêmes tons que le baldaquin mais magnifiquement brodés de fil d'argent.

- Et voilà.

- Franchement, ce n'était pas dur de ne pas mettre le foutoir pendant que je prenais ma douche.

Blaise et Pansy ne dirent rien, ils aimaient beaucoup la chambre de Draco parce que justement, tout était tellement bien rangé, qu'il y avait de la place.

Il y eut un petit bruit dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit, les trois enfants se levèrent pour tomber sur Lucius qui inspectait l'état de la pièce.

- C'est mieux, mais franchement à votre âge, vous pourriez faire autre chose que mettre une salle en désordre.

- Oui monsieur. firent en cœur Pansy et Blaise.

- Oui père. répondit Draco.

Lucius hocha de la tête avant de faire demi-tour.

- Nous allons partir.

- Bien.

Draco se leva complètement de son lit et suivit son père au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé en bas, sa mère était en train d'enfiler son manteau de fourrure aidée par la dame qui était censée les garder. Lucius était déjà prêt et dehors la calèche attendait afin de pouvoir emmener le couple à la soirée.

- Vous êtes magnifique madame Malfoy. complimenta la baby-sitter.

- Merci bien Eléanore.

La jeune fille qui était rousse, ses cheveux tressés avec des lunettes se courba légèrement pour saluer le couple. Lucius se tourna vers elle, ainsi que les trois enfants.

- Ne faites pas de bêtises, je n'étais déjà pas d'accord pour que vous restiez tous les trois alors que nous ne sommes pas là, alors gardez la maison sur pied.

- Oui père.

- Bonne soirée mon petit dragon.

Narcissa donna un gros baiser sonore sur la joue de son fils avant de faire de même sur celle des deux autres et de passer la porte pour monter dans la calèche. Lucius la suivit après avoir fait un signe de la main aux enfants et ajouté à la baby-sitter, qu'elle avait intérêt à assurer ce soir.

La jeune fille ferma la porte et se tourna vers les trois adolescents. Garder des adolescents de 16 ans, on pouvait lui dire ce qui passait par la tête de certains ? Ils pouvaient se garder tous seuls ; mais bon, les riches d'aujourd'hui pouvaient se permettre le luxe de se prendre une gardienne et elle, elle n'allait pas se plaindre de gagner un bon petit pourboire.

- Que voulez vous manger ?

- Je crois que madame Malfoy a laissé un plat sur la table.

- Bien.

La jeune femme disparut dans la cuisine devant le visage souriant de la plus jeune. Celle-ci se tourna vers Draco et Blaise.

- Ne me dis pas qu'on va se la coller toute la soirée ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Moi qui comptais aller faire un tour.

- Et bien non, la farouche Pansy sera piégée entre quatre murs ce soir, mais ne te plains pas, au lieu d'aller courir les rues à la recherche d'un homme minable, tu seras en compagnies de deux beaux étalons.

Pansy se mit à rire alors que Draco le regardait, un sourcil relevé. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son meilleur ami avait parfois des expressions un peu crues. Il se permit tout de même un sourire avant d'aller s'écraser dans le canapé en attendant que le repas soit fait. S'installant à leur tour, Draco mit en route la radio, histoire d'avoir un fond sonore dans la pièce autre que la respiration de ses amis.

_"Encore un meurtre dans nos rues de Londres, une jeune femme a été retrouvée…"_

Draco changea de fréquence.

_"Cette nuit le temps sera dégagé, mais nous prévoyons pour le reste de la semaine de la grisaille." _

Il tourna encore le bouton.

_"Have you seen the little piggies_

_Crawling in the dirt_

_And for all the little piggies_

_Life is getting worse_

_Always having dirt to play around in"_

Il éteignit complètement l'engin étant donné qu'il n'y avait rien d'écoutable, le silence s'installa donc dans la pièce, ce fut finalement Pansy qui brisa le tout pour parler.

- On fait quoi après manger ?

- Je ne sais pas Pansy – lui dit Blaise - tu proposes quoi Draco ?

- Que voulez-vous que je vous propose ? On évite de courir dans toute la maison comme on vient de le faire dans la chambre et ce sera parfait.

- Mais ça ne dit toujours pas ce qu'on va faire.

La silence se réinstalla et fut cette fois-ci brisé par la baby-sitter qui déposait le dîner sur la table, les trois adolescents s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger tranquillement. Eléanore se permit un petit soupir discret, ils ne seraient pas intenables, c'était déjà ça. Une fois le repas correctement pris, elle débarrassa le tout alors que les trois amis partaient dans la chambre.

Pansy se laissa tomber dans le pouf, Blaise sur le lit et Draco se rendit à la fenêtre. Le ciel était étoilé et on pouvait clairement voir la lune au-dessus de l'horloge de Londres.

- On fait quoi ? M'ennuie moi ! beugla-t-elle.

- Commence par te taire, on a l'impression qu'on égorge un chat.

Blaise se prit une chaussure qui traînait près de la brunette dans la figure.

- Aïe, mais t'es malade, ça fait mal.

- C'était le but chéri.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de se tourner vers Draco qui regardait toujours le ciel d'un air absent.

- Tu pensais à quoi Draco amour ?

- A une vieille histoire que me racontait ma mère lorsque j'étais tout petit.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum hum.

- Tu nous la racontes, hein, hein, tu nous la racontes !

Pansy était en train de réclamer, alors que Blaise soupirait mais se mit lui aussi à harceler le blond, il aimait entendre son meilleur ami raconter des histoires – c'était quelque chose qu'il savait très bien faire – ainsi que les berceuses, il était vraiment doué sur ce point-là.

- Allez Draco, raconte-la-nous cette histoire.

Il soupira avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser passer un peu d'air, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, s'y appuyant contre la tête, Blaise se coucha dans la longueur de l'autre côté, et Pansy vint elle aussi s'installer près des deux garçons. Le blond remit une mèche en place et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Donc, c'est un conte pour enfants, mais lorsque j'étais petit, je rêvais souvent que je volais, alors ma mère m'a acheté ce conte. Ça s'appelle Peter Pan. Lorsqu'il était encore enfant, le berceau contenant un bébé – futur Peter Pan – dévala une pente, ses parents ne le retrouvèrent jamais. Tout cela, parce qu'il avait été emmené par les fées. Enfant souhaitant la liberté, désirant l'inaccessible ciel parsemé d'étoiles, ses pleurs furent entendus et les fées d'un royaume oublié vinrent l'emmener dans un pays fait de songes et de rêveries ; son nom : le pays imaginaire.

Draco s'adossa un peu plus le long de son lit et continua.

- Il y fut élevé par des fées, qui en firent leur petit prince ; Peter devint Peter Pan, car les croyances voulaient qu'il soit un descendant du faune Pan qui n'était autre que celui que nous appelons le Dieu Pan en classe. Peter Pan, prince du royaume imaginaire était connu pour sa faculté à pouvoir voler, il avait cette particularité et beaucoup la lui enviait, comme le terrible et menaçant Capitaine Crochet. Celui-ci était arrivé en ce lieu alors qu'il parcourrait les mers à bord de son navire qui fut prit dans une tempête. Il y resta, attiré par le trésor que renfermait cette île si étrange.

Draco sourit en voyant Blaise complètement dans les vaps buvant ses paroles tout comme Pansy.

- Ainsi, Peter, prince de l'île, toujours accompagné de la petite Clochette qui n'était autre que sa fée personnelle, devint l'ennemi juré du Capitaine. Cachant le trésor au plus profond de l'île, le Capitaine n'en fut que plus attiré. Une lutte sans merci s'engagea entre eux. Des combats de sabre et d'épée parsemaient leur quotidien, mais bien sûr, c'était toujours Peter qui s'en sortait, jouant de sa ruse contre le vilain Pirate. »

- Mais que pouvait faire un enfant face à une horde de pirates ?

- Peu de choses ma chère Pansy, il était aussi accompagné d'une horde d'enfants, qui étaient ses amis et qui l'aidaient ; jouant des tours aux adultes sans jamais se faire attraper. Le vaisseau pirate était le lieu qu'ils préféraient afin de s'amuser. Seulement, vint le jour où une prière fut entendue au pays imaginaire et comme pour Peter, les Fées se mirent en route. Peter suivant ses amis, découvrit avec elles, notre monde, celui d'où il venait. Il aperçut une jeune fille rêvassant à sa fenêtre. Celle-ci regardait le ciel avec espoir, en bas, on pouvait entendre ses parents crier. Le jeune garçon s'approcha d'elle discrètement et fut surpris et ébloui par une beauté si pure. La prenant pour une Nymphe, il se décida à lui venir en aide. Jamais il n'avait vu si belle créature, et pourtant sur son île, on trouvait sirènes, indiennes, nymphes, dryades. Mais elle, c'était différent.

- L'amour. souffla Pansy.

- Parfaitement, il était amoureux, amoureux d'un ange qui ne vivait pas sur son île. Entrant discrètement alors qu'elle dormait, il s'approcha pour la regarder de plus près. Un sourire aux lèvres il se pencha vers son visage, la jeune fille sursauta en se réveillant, s'étant retenue de crier et examina le garçon qui voletait devant elle.

_Qui êtes vous ? _

_Peter Pan, et toi, es-tu un ange ? _

_Un ange ? _

_Oui, un ange, j'ai beau te regarder, tu n'es pas une fée, ni une nymphe et encore moins une dryade. Pour être aussi jolie, tu dois être un ange alors. _

Au début la jeune fille ne comprit pas ce que lui disait le garçon puis sourit avant de lui tendre sa main.

_Je m'appelle Wendy. _

_Alors tu es un ange Wendy. _

_Si tu veux, mais dis-moi, d'où viens-tu ? _

_Je viens du pays imaginaire. _

_Je ne connais pas. _

_Veux-tu que je te le fasse découvrir ? _

_Tu le ferais ? _

_Oui, je te présenterai mes amis. _

Elle lui sourit et prit sa main, le garçon demanda à Clochette de l'aider à la faire voler et la jeune fille sourit en se voyant décoller. Tenant toujours la main de Peter, celui-ci lui fit traverser le ciel.

_Regarde ange Wendy, c'est la première étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin. _

Ils partirent ainsi pour un agréable voyage durant lequel la jeune fille put voir de haut sa ville, les habitants se faire tous petits puis, les nuages et enfin le beau pays imaginaire. Peter lui fit découvrir chaque recoin de cette île. »

Draco fit une petite pause, on venait de frapper à la porte, Eléanore entra pour voir si tout ce passait bien et voyant que les trois adolescents étaient tranquillement assis sur le lit, elle se permit de soupirer.

- Voulez vous vous joindre à nous ? demanda Pansy.

- Que faisiez-vous ?

- Draco nous racontait l'histoire de Peter Pan et de l'ange Wendy, vous connaissez ?

- Le début seulement, j'ai dû la raconter à un enfant.

- Dans ce cas venez avec nous, Draco en est arrivé au moment où Peter fait découvrir l'île à Wendy.

La jeune fille sourit et vint s'asseoir dans le pouf pour écouter le jeune homme. Draco se racla la gorge et reprit.

- Les deux enfants visitèrent donc chaque recoin, il lui montra les vertes forêts où vivaient les dryades et autres créatures, le coin où se trouvaient les indiens, puis celui des sirènes qui chantaient de leur voix claires des sonates pour perdre les voyageurs égarés, et enfin le bateau pirate, où vivait le Capitaine Crochet. La jeune fille fut éblouie par tant de choses qu'elle ne pensait que magie. Oubliant l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter, elle passa les meilleurs moments de sa vie avec son nouvel ami. Peter lui présenta les enfants perdus, ses amis, et elle devint leur 'maman'. Seulement, la jeune fille au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, se rappelait sa famille, de sa mère, de son père et de ses amis. Ce monde n'était pas le sien. Elle en toucha deux mots à Peter, qui ne fut pas de cet avis.

_Tu veux retourner là-bas ? _

_Oui Peter, c'est mon monde. _

_Mais Ange Wendy, nous avons besoin de toi ici. _

_Oh Peter, je ne peux rester. _

Le garçon fut triste mais la jeune fille insista, si bien que Peter accepta, lui prenant la main, il l'emmena dans un endroit rien qu'à lui, là où se trouvait le trésor. Lui faisant découvrir cet endroit, il la fit asseoir sur un rocher et se mit à jouer de la flûte. La jeune fille se laissa porter par le doux son et se mit à danser, entraînant Peter avec elle. Les deux enfants dansèrent pendant un moment avant que la jeune fille ne trébuche et tombe dans les bras du garçon. Peter la regarda un instant mais ce fut elle qui scella leurs lèvres d'un tendre baiser.

_Je dois rentre maintenant. _

_Qu'était-ce ? _

_Un baiser. _

_Baiser ? _

_Oui, un baiser, dans mon monde, nous en donnons un lorsque nous aimons beaucoup une personne. _

_Donc_ _Ange Wendy aime Peter._

_Oui j'aime Peter._

Le garçon sourit et fit lui rendit son baiser.

_Peter aime aussi Wendy. _

Puis d'un commun accord, ils rentrèrent, traversant de nouveau le ciel. Le jeune homme déposa la fillette dans sa chambre. Le lit était vide et froid, les rideaux volaient bercés par le vent. Wendy se coucha et Peter la rejoignit.

_Tu reviendras me voir Peter ? _

_Je ne sais pas._

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et le jeune homme disparut par la fenêtre. Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce fut pour se retrouver dans son lit, la fenêtre ouverte. Elle se leva pour aller voir le ciel, il était d'un bleu pur et elle pouvait voir le chemin qu'elle avait fait avec Peter. Tendant la main, elle sourit.

_A bientôt Peter. _

Sa phrase se perdit dans l'air, les jours et les nuits passèrent, mais jamais Peter ne revint la voir. Elle grandissait et espérait toujours, seulement, le jeune homme ne revenait pas. Elle finit par se marier et laisser de côté cette nuit-là, pensant que ce n'avait été qu'un rêve. Puis un soir, on toqua à sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et put voir le jeune garçon, toujours le même.

_Peter ? _

_Ange Wendy, mais que t'est-il arrivé ? _

_J'ai vieilli Peter. _

_Vieilli ? _

_Oui. _

Le garçon regarda la chambre et tomba sur le visage endormi d'une jeune fille.

_C'est ma fille, Jane. _

_Ta fille ? _

_Oui ma fille. _

Le garçon s'approcha de l'enfant endormi, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il vit un ange, ne voulant pas cette fois la voir partir, il se pencha doucement vers elle.

_Ne fais pas ça Peter, si elle se réveille, je ne veux pas avoir à lui dire que tu disparaîtras. _

_Je ne disparaîtrai pas. _

Peter embrassa Jane et celle-ci se réveilla.

Le conte n'en raconte pas plus, seulement que leur histoire à eux se poursuivit, que tendrement ils s'aimèrent et que plus jamais, Peter ne vola. Voilà. »

Draco réveilla tout le monde au mot voilà, Pansy s'étira pour faire craquer tout son dos courbaturé, Blaise bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Eléanore se releva.

- Très belle histoire Monsieur Malfoy.

- Merci.

Il lui offrit un tout petit sourire avant que celle-ci ne regarde l'heure et mette sa main devant sa bouche.

- Il est déjà si tard, vous devriez dormir !

- Déjà ? fit Pansy.

- Oui, déjà, ce sont les ordres de Monsieur.

- Mais Monsieur n'est pas là. tenta Blaise.

- Je sais, mais les ordres sont les ordres. Allez, dans cinq minutes je vous veux tous au lit. »

La jeune fille quitta la chambre et en cinq minutes, les trois adolescents eurent les dents lavés et furent au lit. Elle passa et éteignit la lumière avant de refermer la porte.

- Dis Draco ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu penses que Peter Pan existe ?

- Pansy – soupira Blaise – t'es plus une gamine, tais-toi et dors.

- Rooo rabat-joie, je demande juste, parce que si ça se trouve, c'est un très beau garçon.

- Pansy !

- Ecoute je dis ce que je pense Blaise chou, si t'es pas content t'as qu'à pas m'écouter.

- Le problème ma chérie, c'est que tu es juste à côté de moi et que tu me gueules dans les oreilles.

Blaise se retourna et Draco étouffa un petit rire, Pansy grogna contre un abruti qui ne faisait que l'énerver et se tourna de l'autre côté. La chambre se retrouva dans un silence quasi-religieux, il n'y avait que le vent passant au travers des rideaux qui faisait un petit bruit presque rassurant.

Doucement alors que tout le monde s'endormait, dehors, les rues de Londres étaient presque silencieuses, l'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit, un chat miaula alors qu'il sautait de sa poubelle apeuré par une ombre ou une petite lumière, suivant les choix. La petite boule de lumière voleta cherchant apparemment quelqu'un, sans la trouver. Se posant sur le couvercle d'une poubelle, elle soupira, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux roux elle soupira. Ou était-il passé ? Elle en avait marre de le chercher en vain comme ça.

Le chat qui avait prit peur revint vers la petite luciole ; regardant de ses yeux affamés, il leva la patte au-dessus de la drôle de bestiole pour l'attraper, elle ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour son dîner. La petite boule de lumière releva la tête pour voir les griffes s'abattre sur elle.

Il y eut un bruit de poubelle, un miaulement strident puis de nouveau les poubelles. Le silence se réinstalla et la petite boule de lumière se posa rapidement sur une gouttière, brandissant son poing et maugréant contre ce stupide animal qui avait voulu la manger. Voyant sa petite robe rouge et or déchirée, elle râla encore une fois tout sauf poliment et repartit à la recherche de celui qu'elle avait perdu, se promettant de lui faire payer sa disparition.

Une ombre poussa la fenêtre de la pièce, il posa un pied à l'intérieur, regardant à droite et à gauche pour voir s'il n'y avait personne caché prêt à lui sauter dessus. Avançant d'un pas silencieux, il sursauta lorsqu'un grincement se fit entendre. Il se dépêcha de retenir la fenêtre avant qu'elle ne réveille les endormis.

- Pansy, fais moins de bruit…murmura l'un deux en se retournant.

L'ombre soupira lorsqu'il ne vit personne se réveiller, il repoussa la fenêtre pour qu'elle ne tente plus de trahir sa présence, puis d'un pas lent, il parcourut la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il semblait avoir perdu.

S'approchant doucement de la malle, il l'ouvrit pour regarder à l'intérieur, mais ne trouva rien, continuant son avancée vers l'un des placards, il recommença son manège, cherchant toujours ce qu'il semblait avoir perdu.

Ses pas étaient légers et il se rapprocha du lit, tombant sur le visage endormi d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de jais, il laissa son regard couler sur le suivant qui avait les cheveux châtains pour finir sur une petite touffe blonde qui lui tournait le dos. Contournant le lit pour voir à qui appartenait une telle couleur qui lui rappelait la lune, il se pencha pour voir le visage serein et pâle du garçon.

Il était beau. Approchant sa main lentement, il voulut toucher la joue qui lui semblait si douce mais ses doigts furent retenus par une petite boule de lumière qui venait de rentrer comme une bombe dans la chambre. L'ombre regarda la petite boule d'un air mécontent, mais celle-ci l'était encore moins.

- Ça fait des heures que je te cherche, tu ne devais pas t'éloigner de moi.

- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie Gin, j'avais envie de visiter un peu.

La petite boule de lumière mit ses mains sur ses hanches en signe de mécontentement, puis fixa la personne qu'elle avait tant cherchée.

- On rentre, viens.

- Mais Gin, attends…

- Non, non et non.

Elle le tira par le haut de son col pour repasser par la fenêtre, seulement, elle était tellement petite, que tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut de tout lâcher et de se retrouver expulsée dans une petite boîte en porcelaine qui se trouvait sur la commode. Le couvercle se refermant en un bruit sec, réveillant celui que l'ombre avait voulu toucher.

Se relevant doucement, une main sur ses yeux, les frottant afin de se réveiller, il posa son regard sur la pièce pour voir d'où était venu le bruit, s'avisant de la fenêtre ouverte, il sortit du lit pour aller la fermer. S'accoudant un moment à la rambarde, il se permit de rêvasser un peu en regardant les étoiles. Il se souvenait des paroles de Pansy, et soupira.

- Stupide, ça n'existe pas tout ça.

Il referma la fenêtre et se tourna vers son lit puis fit quelques pas pour aller chercher quelque chose dans le placard, il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud à présent. Il ouvrit les portes et prit une couverture, refermant tout ensuite, il n'entendit pas le soupir de la personne qui s'était cachée dedans. Le caché, sentant quelque chose à ses côtés, baissa les yeux pour voir une petite lumière.

Draco allait poser la couverture sur ses amis lorsque la porte s'ouvrit subitement sur un garçon qui essayait de rattraper quelque chose qui volait, le regardant sans comprendre, il le vit courir partout dans sa chambre, le chaos régna bientôt et Draco reprit rapidement ses esprits, seulement, les deux choses venaient de quitter la pièce.

Le garçon courait après ce qu'il était venu chercher, il était certain qu'il était entré ici, et maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à l'attraper, mais c'est qu'il volait vite pour un bébé. Il passa en courant dans le couloir, descendit les escaliers, et le poursuivit dans le silence où la baby-sitter dormait, il trébucha dans le tapis et s'étala de tout son long. Arrêtant de respirer, il attendit que tout soit calme pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas réveillé la jeune femme.

Puis se relevant, il partit à la recherche de la bête qui avait disparu. Remontant les escaliers doucement, il entra dans la chambre, seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas fouillée, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la bestiole qu'il cherchait.

Draco était resté surpris un long moment et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bouger pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la personne qu'il venait de voir sortir de son placard, une chose volante se jeta sur lui. Il l'attrapa rapidement avant de la regarder. C'était, un dragon. Ouvrant grands les yeux, il regarda l'animal, des ailes osseuses, un long cou relié à un petit corps ressemblant fort à celui d'une souris le tout recouvert d'écailles.

Entendant le bruit de quelqu'un remontant, il s'approcha de la porte et l'arrivant tomba nez à nez avec l'animal.

- Hum hum.

Le garçon releva la tête pour tomber dans un océan gris, il se perdit un court instant avant de se relever totalement pour faire face à la personne qu'il avait réveillé tout à l'heure et qui tenait dans ses mains, son dragon.

- Merci de l'avoir attrapé.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites dans cette chambre ?

- Et bien, je cherchais mon dragon.

- Tout à fait.

Draco lui mit la bestiole dans les mains et le mena rapidement à la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit.

- Bien maintenant, au revoir.

- Mais…

Draco le laissa là et partit en direction son lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux, il murmura.

- Je suis complètement fou, je dois rêver, ouais c'est ça.

Il s'apprêta à se recoucher mais il fut tiré en arrière par le garçon qui voulait voir quelque chose, il ébouriffa un moment ses cheveux avant de sourire.

- Tu es vraiment un ange pour avoir les cheveux comme la lune.

Draco le regarda les yeux grands ouverts et se coucha.

- Je suis fou, ouais ça doit être ça.

Il ferma les yeux et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une petite boîte tomber et se briser puis la fenêtre se mettre à grincer. Fermant les yeux de plus belle et se forçant à rester immobile, il entendit un autre bruit et s'énerva. Il se releva d'un coup prêt à hurler mais il ne trouva que la pièce vide de toute âme, la fenêtre ouverte. Il allait se lever pour la fermer, lorsqu'une tête mate se retrouva juste devant lui. Il fit un bond sur le lit en hurlant.

Blaise et Pansy se réveillèrent en sursaut et regardèrent Draco qui changeait de couleur, pour passer du pâle au foncé.

- Nan mais tu n'es pas encore parti.

- Dis l'ange, tu me donnes ton nom.

- Euh Draco, là tu pourrais me dire si je rêve ou...AIE !

Il se tourna vers Pansy qui souriait.

- Comme tu le vois, tu ne rêves pas.

- T'aurais pu être plus douce.

- Mais je suis toujours douce avec toi.

- 'Spèce de brute.

- Non mais ce n'est pas un peu fini ce bordel ! cria Draco.

Tout le monde se tut, le jeune homme avait une main sur la figure, se relevant il fit quelques pas dans la chambre.

- Bon, reprenons, je suis en train de rêver, ce n'est pas possible autrement, il n'y a ni dragon, ni garçon dans ma chambre.

- Rooooooo mais elle est trop mimi ! s'exclama Pansy.

Draco se tourna vers ses amis qui étaient fascinés par la boule de lumière, Draco passa une main lasse sur son visage.

- Et maintenant une fée, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Dis l'ange, ton nom, c'est Draco ?

- Je ne te permets pas tant de familiarité, mon nom est Malfoy.

- Malfoy, c'est étrange, mais Draco c'est mieux, dis-moi alors tu es un ange ? Parce que tu ne peux pas être une nymphe, et encore moins une sirène vu que tu marches, alors peut-être…non...ce n'est pas ça non plus. »

- Restons zen, je suis un humain, comme eux.

Il montra les deux enfants qui regardaient le dragon et la fée avec joie, puis hocha la tête de dépit.

- Finalement non. Bon écoute, je voudrais dormir, je veux que demain matin quand je me réveillerai, je me rende compte que tout cela ait été le fruit de mon imagination.

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air très gentil pour un…

- Tais-toi, tais-toi, mon nom est Draco Malfoy, rien d'autre, clair ?

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de se présenter à son tour.

- Moi c'est Harry.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et Draco put voir qu'il n'était pas si moche que ça, une peau bien hâlée par le soleil, des cheveux couleur jais courts tombant en de fines mèches dans son cou, des yeux cachés derrière des lunettes rondes, qui semblaient être verts. Il portait une tunique assez étrange, verte, mais qui lui donnait un aspect assez féerique. Il devait même faire son âge.

- Bon tu récupères ton dragon, ta fée et du balai.

- Mais…

Draco recommença son manège voulant mettre le garçon dehors mais Pansy fit la moue.

- Draco, pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec eux ?

- Pansy chérie, hum, les dragons, ainsi que les fées n'existent pas.

- Mais…

- Non, non et non, ce ne sont que des contes pour enfants.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et vit la petite fée devenir un peu palotte, elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui dire qu'elle, elle croyait que tout cela était vrai. La fée lui fit un grand sourire avant de se mettre à voleter autour d'elle.

- Pansy a raison Dray, regarde, on ne rêve pas.

- Rappelez-moi de ne plus vous conter d'histoires avant de dormir.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit non Blaise, vous savez autant que moi que…

Une main se posa sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse dire une nouvelle fois que ça n'existait pas, la main était assez grande et forte.

- Si tu ne crois pas tes amis, dans ce cas, laisse-moi te montrer que tout cela est vrai.

Draco leva un sourcil mais le garçon était déjà devant les deux autres.

- Vous venez avec nous vous aussi, je vais vous montrer mon chez moi.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Blaise.

- Oui, vrai de vrai, alors suivez-moi.

Il s'était jeté par la fenêtre, Pansy retint un petit cri et Blaise avait tourné la tête. Il y eut un court silence avant qu'une voix ne s'élève.

- Et bien vous ne me suivez pas ?

- Abruti, ce mec est un abruti.

Pansy se leva rapidement pour aller voir ce qui se passait et elle vit Harry voletant dans les airs.

- Draco il vole !

Harry passa la fenêtre planant librement avant de se mettre juste devant le blond.

- C'est vrai vous ne volez pas. Gin' !

La petite fée se mit à voleter autour de Pansy avant de s'occuper de Blaise, faisant tomber sur eux, une belle poudre dorée, puis vint faire de même sur Draco qui se mit à tousser.

- Maintenant, pensez à quelque chose d'agréable et allons-y.

Pansy ferma les yeux ainsi que Blaise.

- Un beau garçon venant me faire la cour comme une princesse.

- La tarte aux pommes de ma mère.

- Espèce de goinfre. fit Pansy en riant.

Harry leur fit un magnifique sourire avant de les voir voleter et commencer à s'amuser. Draco, lui, ne décollait pas du tout.

- Je t'ai dit de penser à quelque chose d'agréable.

- Pff.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, le jeune homme fit un sourire à Gin, qui fit signe aux autres de sortir, puis soudain, Draco se sentit tirer vers la fenêtre.

- Dépêche-toi, la route est longue.

Il le tira et le fit passer par la fenêtre, cependant, il ne volait toujours pas et Harry fut tiré par le bas mais le retint tout de même par la main.

- Pense à quelque chose d'agréable.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Harry sourit, ce garçon était plutôt buté et ça lui plaisait bien. Il tira le blond dans ses bras avant d'ancrer son regard émeraude dans le sien.

- Ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne veux voler, je te porterais.

Draco rougit et poussa le brun avant de fermer les yeux et de penser à quelque chose qu'il ne dirait jamais et il se mit à planer. Harry le sentant plus léger le lâcha et se tourna vers les autres.

« Maintenant, direction chez moi ! »

**A suivre…**

Bon alors, pour finir ce chapitre, voulez-vous une suite ? Si oui, le petit bouton en bas où il y a marqué submit review. Je ne fais pas de chantage aux reviews, je ne tiens pas à être accusés de ça, seulement, pour ce premier chapitre, j'aimerais voir combien de personnes vont nous suivre, après vous êtes libre de reviewer ou pas les autres chapitres ! C'est votre choix.

**Kisu**


	2. Poudlard

**Lost Boy**

**Base :** Harry Potter sauce Peter Pan

**Genre : **Slash Yaoi, oui, donc homophobe passez votre chemin, car nous ne tolérerons pas de remarques sur ce point là. Il y aura du lime. Que dire de plus, et bien de l'aventure. Voila pour le moment ce qui est sûr.

**Disclamer** Aucun personnage appartenant au monde d'Harry Potter n'est à moi, le monde de Peter Pan non plus même si je le modifie un peu, la base reste tout de même la même. Donc entre J.K.Rowlin, Disney, Loisel, J.M Barrie et Kaname Itsuki, vous avez le choix !lol !

**Blabla : **Et bien, regarde le compteur de review, miffi beaucoup d'être présent pour cette fic, en espérant donc que la suite vous plaira, parce que je doute que vous reconnaîtrez vraiment le Peter Pan habituelle dedans vu que c'est un gros mélange, mit à ma sauce. LOL ! En tout cas, voila la suite, hum que dire de plus, et bien, à part que les updates générales pour toutes les fics vont être assez éparses, hum, je crois que c'est tout.

**Remerciements : **Je remercie Salomé pour m'avoir vivement encouragé à poster cette ffic après lecture du chapitre ainsi que Laika et Lilabeth pour sa correction. Merci beaucoup les filles.

**Poudlard. **

_« Maintenant, direction chez moi ! »_

La petite fée se mit à tournoyer autour d'eux avant de montrer le chemin au coté d'Harry.

- Suivez moi, c'est la première étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au levant.

Harry partit en avant suivit, de près par Blaise et Pansy qui n'arrivaient pas à se dire que ce qui se passait était bien réel. Quand à Draco, il restait en arrière, regardant la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte. Que faire ? Suivre tout le monde dans ce gros délire collectif dû au fait qu'il avait raconté l'histoire de Peter Pan peu de temps avant ? Ou alors rentrer dans sa chambre, se coucher et attendre qu'on le réveille au matin pour voir que tout cela n'avait bien été qu'un rêve ?

Soupirant, il fit quelques brasses pour rejoindre la fenêtre de sa chambre ; il voulait bien raconter des histoires, il voulait bien conter pour ses amis, mais alors participer à une telle chose, non. Il avait son honneur, il avait son éducation, et surtout, le fait de voler, ça ne pouvait pas exister.

Rationnellement parlant, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être là, dans les airs, en train de planer, et ses amis s'amusant dans le ciel en compagnie d'une fée et d'un dragon. Non Non et Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Il enjamba sa fenêtre mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus, qu'une main ferme le prit par le col de son pyjama et le tira dans les airs.

- Oh que non tu ne vas pas rejoindre cette chambre, tu viens avec moi.

- Lâche moi espèce de chauve souris.

Harry fit un grand sourire en entendant le garçon vociférer des surnoms tous plus absurdes les uns que les autres, il continua à l'entraîner dans les airs.

- Lâche moi, je veux rentrer, tout ça n'est rien, d'accord ? Tu n'existes pas, ce n'est qu'un stupide rêve.

Harry s'arrêta, il était amusant. Très bien puis qu'il voulait jouer à ça… Il desserra sa poigne sur le haut du pyjama et laissa tomber Draco. Celui-ci ne comprit d'abord pas ce qui se passait, il plana une seconde puis commença à chuter, la rue en dessous de lui se rapprochait. Harry descendit à sa hauteur ; le garçon planait mais descendait tout de même de plus en plus rapidement.

- Es tu prêt à mourir pour te prouver que ceci n'est qu'un rêve ?

Draco ne répondit pas mais vit le sol se rapprocher ; il ferma les yeux. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

- Un rêve, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un rêve !

- En es tu sûr ?

La voix était trop froide, trop sérieuse, trop clair. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et pu voir que le sol était vraiment tout proche. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir. Normalement il aurait dû se réveiller, il aurait été capable de contrôler ce qui se passait, hors il avait supplié pour que l'endroit change, pour qu'il revienne dans sa chambre… mais rien.

Harry sourit en voyant le regard du garçon changer ; il lui tendit la main.

- Alors acceptes tu de me suivre ?

Draco lui prit la main et d'une toute petite poussée, Harry les remonta. Alors que le blond voyait le sol s'éloigner il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, après tout, il pouvait toujours suivre le garçon mais il resterait tout de même convaincu que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Revenant dans les airs à une hauteur convenable, Harry releva de nouveau le blond pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur, mais celui-ci planait dangereusement vers le bas.

- Aurais tu quelques soucis à penser à des moments heureux ?

Draco tourna la tête sur le coté, Harry émit un petit rire avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner après lui. Draco se laissa faire, après tout, il ne voulait pas finir en crêpe sur le sol. Rejoignant les autres qui étaient déjà bien partis, suivant la fée et le bébé dragon, Harry et Draco volèrent dans le ciel étoilé.

Harry prenait un malin plaisir à entraîner Draco dans un vol assez acrobatique, à savoir qu'il montait, redescendait, le faisant traverser les nuages qui s'amoncelaient petit à petit au dessus de la ville Londonienne. Draco sentait son cœur palpiter par les sensations que procurait ce balai aérien. Voler, il en avait rêvé étant petit, mais là, tout semblait si réel.

Harry se retourna pour attraper son autre main et lui faire faire un looping qui fit crier Draco. Mais très vite il se laissa prendre au jeu par l'excitation, l'adrénaline qui était présente en lui, lui faisant oublier que la terre était loin, qu'il volait et que pour lui, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Si bien qu'il ne sentit même pas Harry le lâcher pour le laisser faire. Il continua de s'amuser ainsi, sous le regard rieur du brun. Oui, il en était sûr, il arriverait à faire reconnaître au garçon que ce monde de magie et d'imaginaire existait. Oui, il suffisait de regarder, son âme d'enfant pouvait ressurgir de temps en temps.

- La première étoile à droite Draco, et tout droit jusqu'au levant.

Draco s'arrêta et regarda Harry qui lui montrait les pâles rayons rouges au loin, il le suivit donc et ils rattrapèrent les quatre autres. Ginny se retourna vers Harry en lui souriant.

- Tu l'as finalement ramené.

- Oui.

Harry lui offrit un sourire sincère alors que Draco planait aux cotés de Blaise et Pansy.

- C'est magique. Tu crois qu'on rêve Draco ?

- Sûrement.

- Mais dans ce cas pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tout est vrai ?

Draco ne répondit pas, il en était incapable, il ne savait pas lui même. Fermant les yeux et respirant l'air pur, il soupira. A présent, rêve ou pas, ils étaient lancés.

¤

Le bruit sourd d'une fenêtre qui claque fit sursauter Eléanore qui se leva d'un coup.

- Qui, quoi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le salon du manoir Malfoy, oui, c'est vrai, elle gardait les trois adolescents. Pendant un moment elle avait rêvé de ceux-ci s'envolant. Mais non, cela avait dû être du au conte qu'avait merveilleusement raconter le blond. Oui, elle devait bien se l'avouer, il avait sut la faire rêver un moment, même si dans ses yeux, elle avait pu voir qu'il ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il racontait.

Soupirant, elle se laissa retomber sur le canapé et regarda l'heure sur l'horloge du salon. Il était déjà une heure et demi, normalement les parents ne devraient plus tarder. Elle se laissa repartir pour un petit somme mais la fenêtre claqua de nouveau. Râlant, elle se leva pour aller voir ce que c'était.

Parcourant les pièces pour voir laquelle avait fenêtre d'ouverte, elle commença à avoir peur. Et si c'était un voleur ? Après tout elle était un manoir, celui d'une des plus riches familles d'Angleterre, alors on pouvait vouloir la fortune qui s'y trouvait. Posant sa main sur l'un des meubles, elle attrapa un bougeoir dépourvu de bougie.

Montant doucement les escaliers, elle suivit le bruit qui se répétait. Pourquoi les enfants ne bougeaient ils pas ? Le bruit ne les aurait il pas réveiller, sachant qu'il était assez fort ? C'était peu probable, ou alors il lui jouait une mauvaise farce. Ils avaient été trop sage durant la soirée pour ne pas la mettre en colère au moins une fois.

Arrivée devant leur porte, elle fut surpris qu'elle soit fermée. Elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir laissée entre baillé. Activant la poigné, elle poussa la porte et entra dans la salle. Son regard se posa tout de suite sur la fenêtre qui claquait, les rideaux volaient aux grés du vent, le ciel commençait à bien se couvrir et on ne voyait presque plus rien dans la chambre.

Cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur, elle l'actionnât. La lumière se fit mais l'ampoule explosa. Eléanore jura et fit quelques pas dans la chambre, normalement, il devait y avoir une bougie. Elle la trouva sur la commode, puis fouillant dans sa robe, elle y trouva la boite d'allumette. En grattant une, elle la posa sur la mèche et une pâle lumière éclaira la pièce.

Elle se rendit à la fenêtre pour la fermer correctement, puis sentant que le silence était bien trop pesant, elle se tourna vers le lit, s'approchant doucement afin de ne pas les réveiller, elle manqua de lâcher la bougie de surprise. Le lit était vide, personne, pas un seul d'entre eux.

Posant la bougie sur la table de chevet, elle se rua dans le couloir, alluma la lumière et se mit à parcourir toute la maison en hurlant. Seulement, personne ne répondit. Après une bonne heure de recherche, elle s'effondra dans le couloir, en larme. Elle pleura un long moment avant de se reprendre, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Alors que Lucius soupirait, heureux d'enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui, il sentit la calèche avoir un petit soubresaut, signe que les roues venaient de passer un des pavés mal callés. Narcissa avait sa tête posée sur son épaule, elle avait un peu bu, mais ce n'était pas grave car toute la soirée, elle avait su tenir le coup.

- Dites amour, pensez vous que tout c'est bien passé ce soir ?

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis ma chérie, ils sont grands.

- Vous ne disiez pas ça lorsque nous avons du engager cette baby-sitter. le taquina Narcissa.

- C'est juste que je n'aime pas les savoir seuls et encore moins tous les trois.

Narcissa sourit alors qu'elle relevait sa tête pour embrasser amoureusement son mari, ici, il pouvait se le permettre, il n'y avait personne : le coché était dehors, il faisait nuit, ils étaient seuls dans cette calèche. Une fois le baiser finit, Lucius caressa doucement la chevelure de son épouse.

- Pensez vous que ce soit bien de vendre ce site ?

- Je ne le pense pas, bien que le ministre Fudge en soit persuadé. Mais que voulez-vous que nous fassions contre cela ? Il manque d'argent, pour son bien personnel mais avons-nous autre choix que de dire oui ? Nous aurions pu en effet apposer notre voix à son encontre. Après tout, ce lieu est bien connu pour être remplie de légende.

Lucius soupira avant de regarder la lune qui était à présent bien voilée par les nuages.

- Légendes et sornettes, oui, je ne crois pas en tout ça. Ce lieu est simplement un parc où notre fils aimait jouer.

- Vous agissez tellement en adulte amour. Draco adorait ce lieu. Et puis c'est là que se trouve la statue du faune Pan.

- Ah, nous y voilà ! La légende de Peter Pan dont vous n'avez pas arrêté de nous rabâcher les oreilles pendant toute son enfance. Ce n'est qu'un conte.

- Mais il plaisait tellement à Draco.

- Draco vient d'avoir 16 ans, il n'est plus un enfant, il doit penser à autre chose que des contes à dormir debout.

Narcissa se releva et tourna vivement la tête vers la fenêtre.

- Peut être, mais je préférais le voir avec cette étincelle dans les yeux que maintenant, alors que vous lui avez appris tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour être un homme.

Lucius soupira, sa femme avait été contre le fait qu'il s'occupe personnellement de l'éducation de leur fils, seulement, s'il voulait reprendre le flambeau des Malfoy, il devait oublier un peu tous ces contes à dormir debout. Il était un grand à présent et les légendes n'étaient là que pour attiser son imagination, ce dont il n'avait pas besoin pour gouverner d'une main de maître l'entreprise Malfoy. Il n'avait donc rien dit pour Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, qui étaient des jeunes, encore enfants dans leur tête, et les avait laissé entretenir cette amitié que son fil aimait tant.

Ils étaient devenus inséparables, seulement, il devait avouer que de temps en temps, il aurait aimé que son fils soit un peu plus calme en leur présence. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout changer.

La calèche s'arrêta devant le manoir et Lucius sortit pour aider sa femme à descendre, celle-ci boudait toujours. Il allait lui dire quelque chose pour qu'elle arrête de lui faire une telle scène quand son regard fût stopper par une voiture de police. Il regarda sa femme étrangement, celle-ci posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche et se pressa de quitter le véhicule.

Traversant rapidement la petite allée, gardant leur sang froid, ils entrèrent dans la maison, elle semblait bien éveillée. Un homme en uniforme vint voir Lucius, lui faisant un salut de la tête, il demanda.

- Monsieur et Madame Malfoy ?

- Oui, que ce passe-t-il ?

L'agent n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'une jeune fille arriva, complètement anéantis et en larme devant eux. Narcissa posa une main calme et rassurante sur l'épaule de la baby-sitter pour l'inciter à parler. Elle avait peur, oui, comme toute mère, seulement, elle ne le montrait pas, c'était sa place dans la société qui le voulait.

- Madame, je suis tellement désolée, je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien. Ils dormaient lorsque je suis monter les voir la dernière fois. Mais lorsque je suis remontée pour fermer une fenêtre qui claquait sans cesse, ce fut pour trouver…Oh je suis tellement désolée, le lit était vide.

Elle s'effondra de nouveau en pleure, alors que Narcissa blanchissait de nouveau, Lucius d'un pas rapide traversa le couloir pour monter à la chambre de son fils et en effet, il y trouva un homme, à l'allure assez forte, aux cheveux roux, à la peau pâle.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Oui, en personne.

- Je suis le capitaine chargé de l'enquête, Bill Weasley et voici les agents Gobelin et Gobelin.

Lucius baissa son regard pour tomber sur deux petits hommes trapus et pas très beaux. Ceux-ci avaient un regard inquiétant mais semblaient compétents. Lucius reposa son regard sur le jeune homme.

- Avez-vous quelques explications à me fournir ?

- Oui, plusieurs hypothèses, la première est qu'ils ont peut être fugués ou tout simplement été faire une balade.

- Ça m'étonnerait, mon fils n'est pas comme ça.

Bill haussa les épaules, s'il le disait.

- L'autre hypothèse étant celle d'un kidnappeur demandant une rançon. Votre famille est plutôt connue et c'est une supposition plausible. Ou alors…

Le jeune homme ne continua pas, Narcissa entra dans la pièce pour voir que tout était bien vide, que son enfant avait disparu. Se pressant contre son mari, elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait apprit, celui-ci lui présenta le capitaine chargé de l'enquête et lui répéta ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Mais il allait me proposer une autre option à ton arrivé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui madame, il se trouve qu'il y a quelques années, des enfants ont mystérieusement disparu, la fenêtre était ouverte comme ce soir.

- Mon dieu, un serial killer !

- Non madame, toutes les pistes nous ont démontré que tout cela n'était pas possible.

- Comment pouvez vous être sûr de ça ?

Bill regarda Lucius sans ciller.

- Parce que mes trois frères ont disparu, ainsi que l'un de leur meilleur ami. Des voisins ont vécu le même sort.

- Je suis désolée. fit Narcissa.

- Ce n'est rien, nous avons eut beaux chercher, pas un seul indice, c'est comme s'ils avaient disparus, sans laisser de trace, par la fenêtre.

Narcissa se déplaça et ramassa la couverture que son fils avait du laissé tomber, elle la prit et s'assit sur le lit.

- Nous n'avons donc aucun espoir des les retrouver n'est-ce pas?

- Oui et non, s'il s'avère qu'il s'agit bien de cette option là, oui, sinon, nous avons une chance.

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire, Bill fit un signe de tête à ses deux agents.

- Devons-nous prévenir les deux autres familles, ou allez-vous le faire ?

- Je vais m'en charger.

- Bien, vous devriez vous reposer madame, je vous tiendrais personnellement au courrant de l'avancement des recherches.

- Merci bien.

Bill leur fit un signe de tête et toute la troupe de policier quitta les lieux. Eléanore qui se tenait contre la chambranle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ce qui c'était passé, alors que Lucius s'asseyait près de sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils espéraient de tout cœur que tout s'arrangerait et rapidement.

¤

- Et voici Poudlard !

Harry, du ciel, montrait une vaste île qui vu d'en haut, laissait rêveur. Une eau bleue entourait une sorte de mini continent couvert pour la moitié d'arbres. Sur l'un des coté, devait se trouver une sorte de montagne qui avait la tête dans les nuages, de l'autre coté, un mini lac, une des criques abritait ce qui ressemblaient vaguement à un bateau, alors que plus loin, il y avait un rocher planter au milieu d'une eau plutôt sombre.

- Waouuuu ! s'exclama Blaise.

- C'est magnifique, Draco tu as vu comme c'est beau !

Pansy tira sur le bras du blond qui hocha bêtement la tête, il devait l'avouer, c'était vraiment beau, il n'avait jamais vu ça, même dans ses rêves, il n'avait jamais imaginé une île aussi belle.

- Voila, alors si vous le voulez, je peux vous faire visiter.

- Harry, nous devons rentrer, les autres vont s'inquiéter ! fit Ginny.

- Allez soit cool Gin', juste un peu.

La fée lui fit comprendre que non, il devait rentrer, ils avaient récupéré le dragon, alors c'était bon, mais Harry voletait déjà un peu plus bas pour observer quelque chose.

- Harry, reviens ici tout de suite, Norbert est avec nous, rentrons.

Le brun disparu dans un nuage, la fée soupira, il était intenable.

- Boouh !

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Harry rire de leur tête.

- Très drôle, puis que c'est comme ça, moi je rentre toute seule.

Elle partit rapidement. Harry soupira avant de se mettre à sa poursuite, plantant là les trois adolescents qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Il rattrapa la jeune fée et lui sourit.

- Allons Gin', promis, on rentre, mais reste avec nous.

- C'est ça, vient t'excuser, c'est trop facile.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de disparaître rapidement. Harry remonta chercher les trois amis qui planaient au dessus de l'île, il leur fit un sourire gêné.

- Elle a son caractère, faut pas trop froisser les fées.

- On avait cru remarquer, on va où alors ?

- Suivez moi. Répondit le brun à la brunette.

Et ils descendirent vers l'île. Arrivant au dessus du petit lac, il se laissa flotter un moment avant de mettre pied sur la rive. Blaise, Pansy et Draco regardèrent l'endroit en faisant de même, le petit lac était très sympathique et sur la berge en son centre, il y avait une sorte d'arbres avec un rond, il semblait vieux et était assez gros sans feuille, juste le lierre et les autres plantes grimpantes le rendaient vivant.

- Voici.

Il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche et siffla, il y eut un silence, puis un mouvement, des bruits sourds et enfin, de plusieurs endroits autour d'eux, des enfants de différents âges apparurent. Ils les regardèrent faire leur manège sans comprendre tout vraiment. Un jeune rouquin qui portait une salopette tombant de son épaule se jeta dans les bras du brun qui lui, portait une étrange tunique, comme avait pu le remarquer Draco dans la chambre, mais trop surpris pour le détailler.

Maintenant il pouvait le dire, elle était blanche, un pantalon remontant au dessus des chevilles, des sortes de sandales, et, le haut était retenu par deux lacets au niveau de ses hanches. Il y avait de petites broderies rouge et or tout comme la petite robe de la fée.

- Oh Harry, tu es rentré !

- Oui Ron, et j'ai ramené du monde.

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers les trois adolescents qui étaient observés par ils ne savaient combien d'yeux. Blaise en dénombra une dizaine, ouais ça devait être ça, une dizaine de garçons.

- C'est qui ? demanda timidement un garçon un peu empoté.

- Ce sont de nouveaux amis, Neville. répondit Harry en allant se placer près d'eux.

Draco le regarda faire, le brun passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de les présenter.

- Voici Draco et puis Pansy et Blaise.

- Ouuuuuuaaaaa ! Une fille ? Dis Harry ? C'est notre maman ?

Harry mit un doigt sur sa bouche, avant de sourire.

- Si vous le voulez.

Et là, ce fut l'euphorie totale. Les deux plus jeunes, Dennis et Collin, se jetèrent sur la jeune fille avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire un mot.

- Dis, tu veux bien être notre maman ?

- Nous embrasser avant de dormir.

- Nous raconter des histoires.

- Nous chanter des berceuses.

- Nous…

- Oh la ! Du calme ! fit Pansy en levant les mains en signe de paix. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander tout ça, je ne sais ni raconter les histoires ni chanter, pour ça faut voir avec Draco.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers le blond qui l'avait sentit venir gros comme une maison, les deux enfants se plantèrent alors devant le blond.

- C'est vrai, mais dans ce cas, toi, t'es pas une maman.

Blaise explosa de rire à coté, Draco lui lança un regard noir.

- En effet.

- Dans ce cas tu seras notre Papa. Dis papa Draco tu nous raconteras des histoires et tu nous chanteras des…

- Ah non non et non.

Draco s'était reculé, il était hors de question qu'il fasse ça, il n'était pas une nounou, oh que non. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur sa tête.

- Oh, allez, tu vas voir ce sera amusant.

Draco releva la tête pour voir la frimousse matte aux yeux émeraude, il bougea sa main pour le faire dégager de sa tête, mais vu que le garçon volait, ce n'était pas simple. Respirant un bon coup il se retourna et se retrouva face au garçon.

- Bon ce n'est pas fini tout ça, je ne suis pas une nounou et ne serait pas non plus un papa à ces gosses. Maintenant, je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Tiens ce n'est plus un rêve.

- M'en fiche de ce que c'est, je veux partir d'ici, ça commence à m'énerver.

Harry fit un signe du doigt pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne marcherait pas comme ça.

- Tss tss, tu vas rester avec nous pour le moment, je me dois de te montrer que tout ça est bien vrai.

- Ouais tu voles, des gamins qui veulent des parents, une île isolée, trop le rêve.

Harry sourit avant de hocher la tête, le blond avait vraiment un caractère assez spécial, un coup il pouvait être enfantin, un coup il redevenait l'adulte qui ne croyait en rien. Il allait falloir changer tout ça.

- Dis Papa, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- Je ne suis pas papa, mon nom est Draco Malfoy, alors cessez de m'appeler ainsi.

- Mais papa…

Blaise et Pansy explosèrent de rire, Draco se retourna vers eux. Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'y avait que lui qui était un tant soit peu rationnel sur cette île de fou ? Pourquoi fallait il toujours que ses rêves soient tordus et surtout pourquoi ne pouvait il pas simplement se réveiller dans son lit, dans son manoir pour un jour comme les autres ?

Passant une main lasse sur sa figure, Draco soupira. Ron rejoignit Harry un air boudeur sur le visage.

- Pourquoi avoir ramené un tel mec pas cool Harry ?

- Moi je le trouve amusant.

- Tu parles, il ne sait que hurler et ne croit plus au conte de fée depuis longtemps. C'est qu'un fils de riche.

Draco se retourna vers le roux qui venait de parler.

- T'as un problème le rouquin ?

- Ouais toi !

Ils se toisèrent du regard un long moment avant qu'Harry ne passe sa main entre les deux en signe de paix. Ça commençait vraiment bien tout ça, son meilleur ami voulait déjà mettre son poing dans la figure du petit blond et les autres étaient en train de rire tout leur saoul.

- Bon et si on rentrait histoire de se reposer un peu ?

- Bonne idée. fit Neville.

Il appuya sur le tronc et un passage s'ouvrit. Il y pénétra, suivit de près par les deux plus jeunes, puis deux qui semblaient être jumeaux ainsi qu'un garçon au teint vraiment très sombre, deux espèces de gorilles, un garçon qui parlait avec un autre avec un fort accent irlandais…

- Vous venez ? demanda l'un des jumeaux à Blaise et Pansy.

Tout deux se regardèrent et entrèrent par le trou avant de pousser un cri, Draco tourna la tête pour voir où avaient disparu ses deux amis et fut surpris de ne plus voir personne.

- Vas-y, entre.

Harry le poussa vers l'entrée, mais Draco se dégagea pour croiser ses bras sur son ventre et rester planté au milieu du chemin.

- Je ne mettrais pas un pied la dedans, je veux rentrer…

- Ouais on avait compris.

Ron sourit à Harry et le brun à lunette poussa gentiment le blond dans le trou, il passa la tête la première avant de se mettre à crier de surprise.

- Franchement, tu aurais pu le prévenir !

- Hum, ça aurait été moins drôle.

Ron rit doucement avant de regarder plus sérieusement son meilleur ami.

- Et peut on savoir pourquoi tu les as ramené ici.

- Je cherchais Norbert et leur fenêtre était ouverte. Et puis, il est amusant.

- Amusant ? C'est une façon de voir les choses.

Le petit dragon se mit à crachoter quelques flammes sur l'épaule d'Harry, le roux lui donna une petite tape amicale sur la tête.

- Et Ginny ?

- Elle boude je ne sais où.

- Harry, tu ne sais que faire bouder une fée.

- Oui je le sais, mais elle reviendra vite.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Ron passa dans le trou suivit de Harry. La descente était une sorte de petit toboggan qui permettait d'arriver dans une petite salle tranquille. Harry trouva donc Draco en train de râler dans un coin, sa joue rougit parce qu'il avait du tomber la tête la première, Pansy tentant de soigner la petite blessure et le blond se laissant faire.

- Alors pas trop de bobos. fit Ron sarcastiquement.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai été bêtement poussé par un abrutit dans une sorte de toboggan pour arriver la tête la première contre le sol. Hum je dirais que je m'en sors plutôt bien.

- Cesse de bouger Draco.

Pansy finit rapidement de faire disparaître les quelques traces de poussières mais c'était mal partit pour que Draco soit agréable, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air heureux et pourtant, c'était comme dans un rêve, un rêve que tout enfant ou adolescent rêveraient de faire. Mais apparemment, Draco avait vraiment un problème avec ça.

Harry voleta jusqu'à un endroit surélevé dans le logis et s'y assit avant de regarder toutes les personnes présentes.

- Bien, maintenant que cela est fait, il va falloir trouver un endroit pour loger tout le monde. J'ai promis de leur faire visiter toute l'île.

Les camarades d'Harry sourirent avant de se mettre à rire, Neville qui semblait un peu timide se tourna vers Pansy.

- Tu vas voir, cette île, elle est magnifique.

- Vraiment ? De haut c'est ce que j'ai cru voir en effet.

Neville rougit et ajouta.

- Dans ce cas, tu verras que de près, c'est encore mieux.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de revenir au blond qui était toujours debout et qui apparemment cherchait un moyen de quitter cet enfer car pour lui c'en était bien un.

Harry aussi ne quittait pas le garçon des yeux, un demi sourire amusé sur le visage.

- Moi je propose la chambre du troisième nid, elle fera l'affaire le temps qu'on en aménage une autre.

- Je suis d'accord aussi.

- Moi aussi.

- Bien puisque tout le monde semble d'accord pour celle là, allons y.

Harry descendit de son perchoir pour attraper la main du blond et le tirer vers un sous terrain. Draco poussa un petit cri de protestation et le suivit ensuite, avait il vraiment le choix de toute manière ?

Au bout de quelques mètres de tunnels, ils arrivèrent à une petite salle avec des lits assez petits. Draco fronçât le nez alors que Blaise et Pansy se regardaient en se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir dormir dans des lits si petits.

- Voilà.

La pièce était très sympathique, si on omettait le fait que, premièrement il n'y avait que deux lits et deuxièmement que chacun des deux lits ne faisaient pas plus d'un mètre soixante alors que même la plus petite d'entre eux trois faisait cinq bons centimètres de plus. Mais sinon, c'était très sympathique, accueillant, tout fait de bois avec une sorte de petite coiffeuse.

- Bon, le mobilier est assez petit, mais on vous en fera faire un plus grand demain.

- Assez…Petit….

Draco n'en revenait pas, c'était minuscule oui. Harry lui offrit un très grand sourire.

- Oui, il suffit juste de rentrer un peu les pieds.

Draco passa une main très lasse dans ses cheveux, décidément, il en avait marre. En fin de compte, il ne rêvait pas, il cauchemardait, oui, c'était ça, un cauchemar.

- Allez passez une bonne nuit.

La petite troupe les laissa devant le petit nid. Blaise et Draco échangèrent un regard fatigué avant de se diriger vers le lit et de laisser l'autre à Pansy. Celle-ci se laissa tomber dessus en poussant un petit cri.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- 'Me suis cognée.

Elle montra du doigt son pied qui était sur le bout de bois fermant le lit puis le rapatriât contre elle avant de se couvrir du drap blanc.

Draco et Blaise se serrèrent un peu, mais réussirent tout de même à rentrer dans le lit, tout les deux, prenant soin de ne pas trop être coller pour pourvoir respirer tranquillement.

- C'est fou tout de même. lâcha Blaise en regardant le plafond.

Pansy souffla la bougie posée sur le petit meuble à ses cotés avant de reposer sa tête sur l'étrange oreiller.

- De quoi Blaise ?

- Et bien tout ça, on est dans un pays de conte de fée, dans un lit étroit, tout les trois. On a volé, accompagné d'une fée…

- Je t'arrête là Blaise, comme tu l'as dit, c'est fou, c'est du délire, un vrai cauchemar, demain, on sera dans ma chambre, c'est tout.

Draco ferma les yeux tentant de croire un maximum à ses paroles, Blaise soupira.

- Je ne crois pas Draco, je pense qu'on est ici pour un moment. Du moins, c'est ce que laissait croire ce garçon, alors je serai toi je commencerai à regarder la réalité en face.

- J'm'en fiche Blaise, ce mec est un malade.

- Allons Draco-chéri, c'est magique.

- Magique si tu le veux Pansy, pour le moment, moi j'aimerai dormir.

Pansy soupira à son tour, Draco était vraiment un garçon étrange, bien trop réaliste et terre à terre et pourtant, il avait su leur raconter cette magnifique histoire, ce conte de fée plein de magie et d'amour. Pourquoi n'y croyait il pas alors qu'il savait faire vivre ça en le racontant ?

Blaise ferma les yeux à son tour, de toute manière, Draco avait beau être obtus, il y aurait un moment ou un autre, où il sera obligé de croire ce qu'il voyait et à ce moment là, le Draco qu'il voyait rarement reviendrait.

¤

Harry voletait dans la pièce centrale, Ron était à ses cotés et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait venir ces inconnus.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est une histoire de fenêtre ouverte, tu ne les aurais pas emmené ici.

Harry se posa sur la même poutre que la fois première et regarda son ami, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Ils me plaisent bien.

- Te plaisent bien, mais Harry, ce gars là, Malfoy, il est insupportable oui.

- Hum hum.

Harry parut penser à quelque chose mais Ron n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de réponse. Harry pouvait être un garçon bien mystérieux, et bien qu'il était sûr de le connaître par cœur il y avait encore des fois où son comportement lui était parfaitement incompréhensible.

- Harry…

- Oui.

- Dis moi pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, franchement lorsque je suis entré et que j'ai cherché Norbert, je ne pensais pas réveiller la maisonnée. Et pourtant, il était là, me regardant de ses yeux froids. Il n'y avait aucune étincelle, tu sais celle qu'on a lorsqu'on croit encore aux contes de fée, et bien lui aucune. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant un adulte.

Harry s'arrêta, il revoyait parfaitement la scène, il lui avait fait ressentir ce que nul autre n'avait réussit à faire naître en lui, un autre sentiment, quelque chose d'étrange.

- J'ai eu envi de lui montrer ce monde, j'avais envie que dans ses yeux, je puisse admirer cette étincelle enfantine. C'est tout ! Les deux autres nous ont accompagné parce qu'ils étaient là et surtout parce que je me doutais qu'eux pourraient le faire changer aussi, parce qu'ils y croient.

Ron soupira avant de passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Regardant un moment le sol, il releva ses yeux noisette pour les poser sur son meilleur ami.

- Ecoute Harry, je ne remets pas ton jugement en doute, mais il nous mènera à notre perte. S'il ne croit pas en la magie de ce monde, il pourra faire une bêtise et Pan sait que les pirates nous cherchent.

- Je le sais bien Ron, mais comme tu le sais, je suis têtu, je le ferais changer.

- Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais pas si ta détermination servira à quelque chose. Mais je te préviens, le moindre faux pas de sa part, et je lui ferai payer cher son déplacement.

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté pour voir les yeux et le nez plissé de son ami, Ron pouvait être méchant lorsqu'il était en colère, mais lui pouvait l'être bien plus. Il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait assimilé la dernière phrase. Ron était celui qui prenait la troupe en charge lors de ses absences, il était un peu le second chef. Même s'il était bien plus jeune que ces deux frères, Fred et George, il avait su montrer qu'il aimait beaucoup sa nouvelle famille.

Harry reconnaissait ses compétences mais c'était encore lui qui commandait ici.

- On verra bien Ron, on verra, maintenant si tu veux bien je suis fatigué.

Ron le laissa donc pour rejoindre la pièce où il dormait. Neville était déjà roulé en boule, il avait eu l'air de bien aimé la jeune fille, mais pour lui, ces trois là n'étaient d'autres que des fauteurs de troubles, surtout le blond, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'on le prendrait pour une bonne poire, ce garçon ne croyait en rien, il ne croirait jamais en rien.

Harry voleta jusqu'à son hamac accroché dans un coin de la pièce, avait il bien fait de les inviter dans ce lieu ? Il sentait au fond de son cœur qu'il avait eut raison, seulement, quelque chose d'autre lui disait qu'il le regretterait sûrement. Mais pour le moment, la question ne se posait pas, un bon somme l'attendait et demain, une longue journée.

**A suivre…**

Merci pour vos reviews. Cette histoire continue donc. Miffi vraiment.

**Kisu**


	3. Promesse

**Lost Boy**

**Base : **Harry Potter sauce Peter Pan

**Genre : **Slash Yaoi, oui, donc homophobes passez votre chemin, car nous ne tolérerons pas de remarques sur ce point-là. Il y aura du lime, le lemon n'étant pas encore prévu, mais qui sait ! Hé hé ! Que dire de plus, et bien de l'aventure. Voilà pour le moment ce qui est sûr.

**Disclamer** Aucun personnage appartenant au monde d'Harry Potter n'est à moi, le monde de Peter Pan non plus même si je le modifie un peu, la base reste tout de même la même. Donc entre J.K.Rowling, Disney, Loisel, J.M Barie et Kaname Itsuki, vous avez le choix !lol !

**Blabla : **Kiouuu everybody ! C'est moi que rev'la. Autant le dire, oui, cette ffic a eu quelques soucis d'écriture, d'update enfin bref de tout ce que vous voulez. Et puis avec beaucoup d'imprévus, je n'ai pas pu vraiment me consacrer à cette histoire qui restait là dans son dossier bien sagement à attendre que je m'y remette. Et c'est ce qui est fait, un long chapitre qui vient mettre un peu de piment dans l'histoire. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de me dire que cette ffic ne sera sûrement pas longue. Nous avons un semblant de plan en tête.

En tout cas, je remercie infiniment toutes les personnes qui m'encouragent à écrire cette histoire et qui surtout viennent demander de mes nouvelles et me rappeler que cette histoire n'est pas tombée aux oubliettes. Un énorme bisou à Lou-chan qui corrige mes ffics avec autant d'attention. SMOUACK ma belle.

Voilà, donc en espérant que cette suite d'aventure malgré le temps vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**Promesse**

Il faisait étrangement chaud, c'était agréable mais en même temps quelque chose gênait. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être totalement sur le matelas. Pourtant son lit était sensé être grand pour qu'ils puissent dormir tous les trois…Un souffle chaud lui caressa la joue, il fit un petit mouvement pour s'éloigner de la personne qui respirait contre son visage, mal lui en prit.

- AIE !

Blaise qui dormait tranquillement fit un bond et les deux mains sur le matelas, il fit tourner sa tête à gauche puis à droite alors que Pansy, se frottant les yeux, émergeait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Fit-elle en baillant.

Une série de jurons lui répondit et elle baissa la tête, Blaise fit de même pour voir Draco les quatre fers en l'air.

- Ben Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Demanda Blaise.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire car cela énerva un peu plus le blond qui se mit en position assise et ancra son regard acier dans le sien.

- Ce que je fais par terre ? Mais je vais te le dire ! C'est la faute d'un crétin dont je ne citerai pas le nom, car il se reconnaîtra tout de suite, qui prend toute la place pour dormir et qui par la même occasion prend les gens pour des nounours !

Blaise fit un pauvre petit sourire pour s'excuser mais ce n'était pas gagné, un Draco mal réveillé, était un Draco de mauvaise humeur pour la journée.

- Alors ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve.

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui remettait une de ses mèches de cheveux en place et qui montrait du doigt la petite pièce. On pouvait voir que le soleil était levé car les petits interstices et le couloir qui menait à cette pièce étaient éclairés. Ils ne savaient pas comment, étant apparemment sous terre, ils arrivaient à voir la lumière du soleil, mais de toute façon à quoi bon chercher dans ce monde.

- Tu vois Dray, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Le blond bougonna en se relevant, Il était sûr qu'en se réveillant, il se serait retrouvé dans sa chambre, dans son lit mais non il était encore là. Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, il s'assit sur le lit qui s'enfonça signe que Blaise s'approchait de lui.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Draco. Je trouve ça merveilleux moi. On est dans un pays dont personne n'imagine l'existence.

- Il a raison, tout ici est magique. C'est comme le conte que tu nous as raconté. C'est une aventure qui promet.

Draco soupira avant de regarder le plafond.

- Si ça vous amuse de vivre ici tant mieux. Moi je veux rentrer chez moi, vous ne réfléchissez pas. Mes parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude. Nous avons disparu, si ceci n'est pas un rêve alors on doit être en train de nous chercher. Et ça, vous n'y pensez pas.

Personne ne répondit à ce que venait de dire le blond, il avait raison mais en même temps, cette aventure était bien plus intéressante. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir les firent tourner la tête alors que la bouille de Neville passait par la porte avec une grosse pile de linge.

- Vous êtes réveillés, mais c'est super. Tenez, c'est Harry qui m'a demandé de vous les mener.

Pansy se leva rapidement pour aider le garçon à tout déposer sur un des lits. Celui-ci rougit avant de marmonner quelques mots et de disparaître rapidement. Blaise se mit à rire en regardant Pansy.

- Je crois que tu as fait mouche.

- Abruti.

Elle tourna la tête et attrapa une tenue qui semblait pour elle, c'était une robe orangée toute bête. Elle la regarda sous toutes les coutures avant de demander aux garçons de se retourner, ce qu'ils firent. Une fois passée, elle leur demanda leur avis. C'était vraiment une robe bateau, mais elle était belle de découpe.

- Cela change mademoiselle Parkinson habituée aux vêtements classes.

- Pff, qu'est-ce que tu peux sortir comme conneries mon pauvre Blaise.

Elle quitta la chambre pour aller s'adosser au mur du couloir pour les laisser se changer. Une fois fait, Draco sortit habillé d'un pantalon de toile noir et d'un haut sans manche de la même couleur alors que Blaise portait le même pantalon mais un haut bleu.

- C'est tout doux. Fit le garçon en lissant son haut.

- Oui, je me demande avec quelle matière ils les font.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où ils avaient glissé et trouvèrent Harry et Ron en train de discuter.

- Si elle n'est pas rentrée, c'est que tu l'as vraiment fâchée.

- Mais elle va revenir, elle a dû aller faire un tour pour se dégourdir les ailes.

- Harry, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter, Ginny est une fée super caractérielle.

Le brun tourna la tête pour ne pas répondre à son ami. Dès qu'il vit les trois adolescents, il plana jusqu'à eux pour les pousser vers la table.

- Vous devez avoir faim, c'est Seamus qui a tout préparé.

Les trois amis s'assirent et commencèrent à manger, enfin, sauf Draco qui regardait ce qui se trouvait devant lui assez suspicieusement. Harry qui le voyait faire, posa ses deux mains sur la tête du blond comme il en avait pris l'habitude et regarda l'assiette.

- C'est pas bon ?

- Ote-toi de ma tête.

- Il est de mauvaise humeur le petit blond. Ricana Ron.

- Oh toi la belette, tais-toi.

- Quoi !?

Ron se leva mais Harry se plaça devant lui. Le rouquin jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule avant de retourner s'asseoir en silence. Il n'allait pas l'aimer le nouveau mais alors vraiment pas. Draco détourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs, oubliant totalement de manger.

- Oh vous êtes levés ! Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda Seamus en entrant.

Draco tourna les yeux vers lui pour lui envoyer un regard bien noir. Blaise soupira en voyant son meilleur ami faire ce geste.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui Seam'. Fit Ron. Apparemment il s'est levé du mauvais pied.

- Je dirais même qu'il ne s'est levé d'aucun pied. Sourit Pansy.

Les garçons la regardèrent sans comprendre, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Draco était debout et fixait Harry.

- Quand est-ce qu'on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous ?

- C'est une bonne question. Vous avez toute l'île à visiter.

- Oh oui, on ira voir les sirènes ? Questionna Pansy.

- Bien sûr, et les sirènes, et les indiens, et puis les faunes et encore…

- STOP !

Harry releva la tête vers Draco qui fit un grand geste pour montrer qu'il en avait marre.

- Je me fiche de cette île de malheur. Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je ne voulais pas venir ici moi !

- Mais Draco…

- Non Non et Non ! Vous, restez ici si ça vous chante, moi je veux rentrer. J'ai autre chose à faire que parcourir une île complètement délirante et inexistante.

- Harry, il n'est vraiment pas drôle. Fit Seamus.

- Non je ne suis pas drôle et je ne veux pas l'être.

Il quitta la table et passa par la porte qu'avait empruntée Seamus pour entrer dans la pièce. Il trouva de lui-même la sortie et enfin l'air libre. Il soupira en sentant la douce chaleur du soleil venir sur sa peau. En faisant un tour sur lui-même il remarqua qu'il n'était pas sur la petite île au milieu du lac mais sur la berge. Avançant de quelques pas, il rencontra Fred et George qui étaient en train de taper sur des planches avec un marteau.

- C'est le blondinet qui tape sur le système de Ron.

- Moi c'est Fred et voici George, mais tu peux te tromper, on a l'habitude.

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté, ils étaient plus vieux que lui, alors que faisaient-ils ici ?

- On est en train de vous faire un lit un peu plus grand.

- Ouais parce que vous ne tiendrez pas une nuit de plus, c'est beaucoup trop petit.

- Vous ne de…

Draco se sentait un peu mal de ce geste, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient déjà tous mis dans la tête qu'ils allaient rester durant des jours. Il recula rapidement et heurta Colin qui revenait avec des planches.

- On te l'avait dit Colin, tu n'es pas assez grand, tu aurais dû laisser Ron faire.

- Oui mais Ron…il parle avec Harry…

Il y eut un boom puis un aïe et enfin un gamin roula au sol pour atterrir juste aux pieds de Draco.

- Dennis, ça va ?

- Mouais…

Le blond regarda les deux enfants au sol et soupira. Il ramassa les planches de bois qui étaient un peu éparpillées partout et les tendit aux jumeaux, avant de s'installer en face de Fred et de tenir l'une des planches pendant qu'il la fixait. Les deux gamins au sol lui offrirent un grand sourire, mais Draco fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

De l'arbre creux, Harry regardait la scène un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire 'Ry ?

- Rien.

Il se retourna et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Prenez votre temps.

**oOo**

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils travaillaient sur les lits, ils avaient enfin fini. Fred et George s'avéraient des garçons sympathiques et bourrés d'humour mais qui au goût de Draco n'avaient pas vraiment les pieds sur terre. Soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il recevait une pomme sur la tête.

- Aïe.

Il releva la tête pour tomber sur les deux prunelles vertes d'Harry.

- Non mais t'es pas bien ?!

- Tu n'as pas mangé ce matin, tu dois avoir faim après les avoir aidés.

Draco baissa la tête pour ramasser la pomme et mordre dedans.

- Tu aurais pu me la donner normalement.

- Et me la prendre dans la figure.

Le brun plana jusqu'à se trouver en face du blond qui tourna la tête sur le côté.

- Dis, pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Parce que je ne t'ai rien demandé et pourtant tu m'as traîné ici.

- C'est quand même mieux ici que là-bas.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, à la place, il mordit dans la pomme. Harry soupira avant de poser ses pieds sur la terre ferme et de s'asseoir près de lui.

- Je vais faire un pacte avec toi. Tu visites l'île et ensuite je te ramène chez toi. D'accord ?

Harry lui tendit la main, Draco qui avait cessé de mordre dans sa pomme étudia le geste. La proposition était intéressante et puis de toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix. Il posa sa main dans la sienne et détourna le regard. Il sentit les doigts chauds du brun se refermer sur sa peau. C'était chaleureux.

- Et bien dans ce cas, viens, on ne va pas tarder à partir.

Il tira le blond qui eut du mal à marcher vu qu'Harry voletait. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la troupe qui était parée pour l'exploration. Blaise et Pansy étouffèrent un fou rire en voyant leur ami tenter de marcher alors que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Harry le lâcha et se plaça devant eux.

- Très bien maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, aujourd'hui, nous allons au rocher des sirènes.

**oOo**

La petite troupe avançait tranquillement le long du sentier, Fred et George qui fermaient la marche chantonnaient, alors que Ron maugréait contre ses frères. Harry voletait autour des trois amis pour leur parler des endroits qu'ils découvraient.

Ils avaient passé de nombreuses fleurs que Pansy s'était fait une joie de cueillir pour en faire un beau bouquet. Neville qui les accompagnait aidait la brunette à faire son choix.

Et puis des clairières, des petits lacs et enfin, ils allaient arriver en vue de la côte aux sirènes. Les deux rouquins avaient cessé de chanter et leurs voix étaient remplacées par celles des créatures.

- Elles m'ont l'air de bonne humeur. Fit Fred.

- Elles vont être heureuses de te voir 'Ry. Continua George.

Harry leur tira la langue avant d'aller se poser sur la berge en souriant.

- Salut les filles.

Il y eut des plouf avant que quatre sirènes ne viennent s'accouder sur la rive.

- Harry !!!

Pansy fit un pas en ouvrant les yeux alors que Blaise ne pouvait s'empêche de siffler. Elles étaient belles.

- Qui est-ce ? Questionna l'une aux longs cheveux jais.

- Cho, je te présente des nouveaux. Voici Pansy. Blaise et Draco.

- Des nouveaux, qu'ils sont mignons !!

Ils se déplacèrent pour rejoindre Harry sur la berge. Draco ne semblait pas vouloir trop s'en approcher.

- Où les as-tu trouvés ?

- A Londres, Lavande.

- Ouahhh Londres !! Comment les as-tu rencontrés ?

- Norbert était parti faire un tour.

Il leur raconta avec de grands gestes comment il avait volé à sa recherche et comment il avait passé la fenêtre pour le retrouver dans le placard, puis sa rencontre avec Draco, Blaise et Pansy.

Padma qui buvait ses paroles se tourna vers le blond qui semblait réfractaire à l'idée de s'approcher du bassin. Par contre, ses amis étaient déjà assez près. Elle plongea pour rejoindre Pansy qui commença à lui faire des éloges sur sa coiffure et ses bijoux.

- Et Ginny n'est pas avec toi ? Questionna Cho avec un petit sourire.

- Elle boude.

- C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les fées, elles sont trop susceptibles. Fit Pavarti.

- Pourquoi ne passes-tu pas plus de temps avec nous Harry ? Nous valons bien plus que cette petite fée.

La brunette aux yeux en amendes se leva sur ses deux bras pour s'approcher d'Harry qui lui fit un sourire.

- J'aime bien Ginny, elle a son caractère.

Cho soupira avant de se remettre totalement dans l'eau. Lavande rejoignit Padma et se mit à draguer ouvertement Blaise. Pavarti releva la tête pour regarder Draco.

- Votre ami aurait-il peur de nous ?

Pansy tourna la tête vers Draco qui restait en retrait.

- Dray, viens voir, elles sont vraiment belles.

- Je les vois très bien d'ici, merci.

Harry soupira et attrapa sa main pour le faire avancer, le blond fit son possible pour ne pas s'approcher.

- Il ne faut pas froisser une sirène.

- ….

- Va au moins les saluer.

- …

Il le tira un bon coup et le blond arriva sur le bord de la rive. Elles étaient belles, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Etait-il le seul à qui la mère avait raconté des contes lors de son enfance ? Une sirène, c'était jolie et surtout dévoreuse d'hommes.

Lavande plongea pour sortir de l'eau et s'asseoir près des pieds de Draco, passant sa main dans ses cheveux elle lui offrit un tendre sourire.

- Alors mon mignon, aurais-tu peur de nous ?

- Absolument pas.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne t'approches-tu pas ? On ne va pas te manger.

Les trois autres sirènes se mirent à rire alors que Draco faisait un pas en arrière. Padma sortit elle aussi de l'eau et lui attrapa la main.

- Tu as de jolies mains…

Draco fit un mouvement brusque pour se détacher de l'étreinte. La sirène fut surprise et plissa le nez. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec l'attitude du blond.

- Harry, ton ami, je l'aime pas. Pourquoi refuse-t-il qu'on le touche ?

Blaise se leva pour tirer un peu Draco.

- Allons pourquoi tu as peur ? Viens.

Il le fit s'asseoir près d'eux et repartit dans la grande discussion.

- Tu as vu Draco, elles sont trop belles.

- Tu te répètes Pansy.

- Raaa qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être aussi belle qu'elles.

Lavande mit sa main devant sa bouche pour émettre un petit rire, puis doucement, elle se mit à chanter, elle fut rapidement suivie par Padma, puis Pavarti et enfin Cho. Fred et George reculèrent alors que Neville attrapait la main de Pansy pour la faire s'éloigner de la berge.

- Je crois qu'on va y aller.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, quand elles se mettent à chanter, cela est mauvais signe.

Draco attrapa la main de Blaise et le tira à son tour. La chanson devenait de plus en plus forte. Harry haussa un sourcil avant de se mettre à planer.

- Les filles, on va y aller ?

Padma s'arrêta de chanter et fit une petite moue attristée.

- Déjà ? Mais vous venez juste d'arriver et puis, nous commencions juste nos vocalises.

- C'est que nous devons continuer la visite.

- Vraiment ?

La chanson derrière s'accentuait et Ron posait ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas les écouter. Fred et George rapatrièrent Pansy et Neville qui étaient les plus proche et regardèrent ensuite Blaise fixer les sirènes alors que Draco tentait de le tirer plus loin. Le plus vieux des jumeaux posa alors son regard sur Harry qui parlementait avec la sirène.

- Harry, y a un problème !

Le brun baissa les yeux pour voir Draco tenant le bras de Blaise qui s'obstinait à vouloir rejoindre le bord. Il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir que Blaise bien plus baraqué que Draco faisait un grand geste pour se défaire et envoyait Draco vers l'eau. Celui-ci tituba et tenta de reprendre son équilibre, malheureusement pour lui, il glissa sur le bord mouillé et moussu et tomba à la renverse dans l'eau. Le bruit interpella directement les sirènes qui se tournèrent vers l'endroit. Le chant s'arrêtant, Blaise reprit ses esprits et posa ses mains sur sa bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il voulut se rapprocher du bord pour voir si Draco allait bien, mais Harry fut bien plus rapide. Il plongea avant même que les sirènes n'amorcent un geste. Il repéra le blond qui tentait de remonter à la surface mais avait quelque peu du mal à nager. Seulement, il ne fut pas assez rapide, Padma avait déjà attrapé son bras et le traînait vers les profondeurs en riant. Cho vint rapidement la rejoindre et elles s'amusèrent à faire tourner le garçon sur lui-même. Lavande sourit en le voyant se débattre pour tenter de remonter à la surface et respirer. Harry voyant ça, s'énerva et fondit rapidement sur les sirènes qui surprises s'éloignèrent. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers la sortie. Relevant son visage en même temps, il aperçut les sirènes se diriger vers eux, remises de son attaque. Rapidement, il sortit de l'eau et s'envola, tenant toujours Draco dans ses bras. Celui-ci se mit à tousser en s'accrochant fermement à son cou. Harry se posa sur un rocher et regarda les sirènes qui boudaient.

- Ne recommencez jamais ça.

Les quatre sirènes se mirent à bouder mais en voyant le blond tousser comme un malade, elles ne purent que s'amuser de la scène. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ai-je l'air d'aller ?

Draco rejeta son geste en toussant. Il n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur et ça ne l'amusait pas du tout d'avoir bu la tasse. Il se releva en titubant et toussotant toujours un peu.

- Fais attention !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Harry fut blessé par la réplique si froide et distante du blond qui tentant de maintenir son équilibre, marchait sur les rochers pour revenir sur le bord. Les sirènes le suivirent des yeux, elles espéraient, au vue de sa stabilité, qu'il retomberait à l'eau et cette fois, elle ne laisserait pas Harry faire le moindre geste pour le repêcher. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un si mignon garçon venait par ici. Manque de chance pour elles, Draco ne tomba pas, il dérapait souvent mais gardait tout de même un équilibre à toute épreuve. Mais de toute manière, même s'il était tombé, Harry l'aurait rattrapé bien avant qu'il ne touche l'eau. Une fois le pied sur le sol plat, Blaise se rua sur lui pour s'excuser.

- Draco, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- C'est bon.

- Mais, vraiment je m'excuse…

- J'ai dit que c'était bon !

Blaise n'ajouta rien, c'était sans appel. Pansy soupira avant de passer une main dans ses longs cheveux. Neville se pencha à son oreille.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Oh rien, c'est juste que tout ça ne va vraiment pas aider Draco à se familiariser avec ces lieux.

- Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est qu'un tout petit accident.

- Disons qu'il n'aime pas l'eau.

- Ah.

Neville reposa son regard sur le blond qui tentait d'essorer son haut sans le retirer. C'était un bien drôle d'oiseau que leur avait ramené Harry.

Fred et George qui voyaient les sirènes se remettrent en position pour chanter sonnèrent rapidement la retraite, il était temps d'aller ailleurs. Personne ne se fit prier pour ça, en quelques secondes, tout le monde fut de retour dans la forêt en direction pour l'arbre creux. Il était déjà tard et mieux valait pour tout le monde de ne pas trop traîner le soir loin de la maison.

**oOo**

Le soleil s'était couché depuis peu et tout le monde était attablé. Tout le monde, non, il manquait une personne. Blaise et Pansy soupirèrent en voyant que Draco n'était pas venu. Pourtant, ils étaient tous là et prêts pour dîner. Le repas avait été bien mérité. Tout le monde avait aidé Seamus. Soit en mettant la table, soit en préparant les plats et à présent, il manquait une seule personne pour débuter ce festin.

- Il va vraiment nous pourrir la vie celui-là.

Fred donna une petite tape sur la tête de son frère. Si personne n'y mettait du sien, c'est sûr, qu'ils allaient tous s'entre pourrir la vie. Harry fit le tour de la table du regard avant de se lever.

- Commencez, je reviens.

- Harry, laisse-le donc dans son coin.

- Ron – il ancra ses prunelles dans les siennes – est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu faire ce genre de choses ?

Le rouquin se mit à bouder alors qu'Harry quittait la pièce. Pansy baissa la tête.

- Je m'excuse pour son comportement.

- Y a pas de mal mamzelle, on ne change pas en claquant des doigts.

- Si…Draco a changé en un claquement de doigts.

Toute la tablée la regarda et Blaise lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'elle se taise. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà trop parlé et marmonna des 'excusez moi' mais la curiosité était déjà attirée et même s'ils n'avaient pas de réponse tout de suite, l'étincelle était là.

**oOo**

Harry voletait aux alentours du camp à la recherche de la personne manquante. Soupirant, il se posa sur une branche et remonta ses lunettes. Il ne le trouvait pas, il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas aventuré trop loin. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Harry se tendit en entendant un bruit. Il poussa quelques branches et feuilles pour atteindre le bout et ainsi pouvoir entendre un peu mieux. Une douce mélodie lui parvenait, ce n'était pas les sirènes, c'était plus grave et plus… mélancolique. Il sauta et se mit à planer d'arbre en arbre pour arriver à un bien plus gros que les autres. Il baissa la tête et enfin ses prunelles tombèrent sur l'objet de sa quête.

Draco avait disparu pendant que les autres avaient le dos tourné. Il avait quelque peu séché mais avait toujours une sorte de froid à l'intérieur de lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à réchauffer. Il était loin de chez lui mais en même temps, il avait l'impression d'être incompris. Pansy et Blaise s'amusaient comme des fous et ne posaient pas une seule fois un regard en arrière pour se souvenir que leur vie n'était pas ici. Et lui-même, alors que ça ne faisait qu'à peine deux jours qu'ils étaient ici, voyait quelques songes s'effacer. Il se rappelait donc continuellement du fait qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Alors il avait erré un peu et avait trouvé cet arbre. Il s'y était installé et tout en pensant à Londres, à ses parents, à sa mère, il s'était mis à chanter l'une des berceuses qu'elle aimait lui conter le soir.

Lorsque les dernières notes moururent entre ses lèvres, il laissa sa tête aller heurter le tronc et ses genoux venir se resserrer contre sa poitrine. Il se demandait si les autres s'étaient rendus compte de sa disparition ou s'ils allaient l'oublier lui aussi. Soupirant, il baissa la tête pour la poser sur ses genoux et les enserrer de ses bras pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Harry du haut de sa branche regardait le blond. Il sentit son cœur se serrer alors que celui-ci se repliait sur lui-même. C'était comme dans la chambre, il avait l'impression de sentir toute sa détresse. Il descendit doucement et vint se poser près de lui, il passa sa main autour de ses épaules et le tira vers lui. Draco poussa un petit cri en se sentant tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il releva la tête et aperçut le visage d'Harry. Il voulut bouger, mais tout son corps resta dans cette position. Harry sourit avant de l'installer un peu mieux contre lui.

Draco voulut dire quelque chose mais l'atmosphère des lieux le fit rester silencieux. Il avait froid et là, alors qu'il était dans les bras du brun, il sentait une douce chaleur se répandre en lui. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Il suffisait juste qu'il se laisse aller quelques secondes, oui, juste quelques secondes et puis ce serait tout.

Harry le regarda faire en souriant. Qu'il lui donne ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps et il arriverait à briser totalement la glace qui entourait son cœur. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui lui avait fait perdre cette étincelle que tout enfant a au fond de ses yeux mais il trouverait le moyen de la lui faire revenir. Foi d'Harry, il la ferait revenir. Même s'il devait séquestrer ce garçon sur cette île.

- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ?

Le brun fut surpris par la voix faible du blond qui lui posait cette question.

- Je ne sais pas, parce que vous avez vu Norbert et puis que j'en avais envie.

- C'est tout ? C'est bien égoïste de ta part.

- Peut-être.

- Peut-être quoi ? Que tu es égoïste ?

- Oui.

Harry laissa à son tour sa tête aller heurter le tronc de l'arbre et ses prunelles vagabonder dans le ciel.

- Tu tiendras ta promesse ?

- De te ramener chez toi après t'avoir fait visiter l'île entière ? Oui.

- Tu le feras ?

- Je t'ai dit que je le ferai.

- Tu me donnes ta parole ?

Le brun ferma les yeux.

- Est-ce que dans ton monde, on a l'habitude de mentir pour que tu aies ainsi si peu de confiance en ton prochain ?

- Oui.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et sentit le blond se recroqueviller un peu contre lui, se mettant à grelotter de froid.

- C'est un bien triste endroit où tu vis alors.

- C'est chez moi. Et même si ce monde n'est pas parfait, il restera toujours cet endroit d'où je viens et où je voudrais toujours revenir.

Le brun tressaillit. Les paroles du blond avaient un fond qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lui était très bien ici, pourquoi vouloir revenir dans un monde froid et distant, où les gens se font du mal constamment ?

- Je ne te comprends pas.

- Alors pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas après, visiter ce monde qui est le mien ?

- Je…

Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant de soupirer.

- Si tu es mon guide, alors, oui, j'aimerais visiter ce monde auquel tu tiens.

Draco sourit avant de s'endormir dans les bras du brun. Plus haut, dans l'arbre, une petite lumière dorée s'envolait, peu contente de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

**oOo**

- Ils en mettent du temps pour revenir.

- Tu crois qu'ils se sont perdus ?

- Harry ne se perdrait pas dans la forêt.

- Ou alors les pirates les ont attrapés !

- Ne dis pas de sottises.

- Des pirates ?

Pansy qui venait d'entendre le mot 'pirate' avait relevé le nez de son assiette. Les deux qui parlaient se tournèrent vers elle. Fred sourit en la voyant d'un coup intéressée par leur discussion.

- Oui des pirates. Ils passent leur temps à nous pourchasser, à tenter de trouver notre cachette. C'est le rêve du capitaine de pouvoir attraper Harry.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Et ils sont si féroces que ça ?

- Très. Ils sont commandés par le plus redoutable des capitaines.

- Et il hait tellement Harry ?

- Parfaitement.

Blaise venait de s'immiscer dans la conversation, tout d'un coup lui aussi intéressé.

- Un capitaine corsaire, c'est dément.

- Pas tant que ça. Ce n'est qu'un immonde serpent belliqueux qui ne rêve que d'une chose, voir Harry attaché au bout de sa planche pour nourrir le crocodile.

- Et il n'a pas de nom ?

A sa question, Pansy remarqua que Colin venait de poser ses mains sur sa bouche et que Dennis avait fourré sa tête dans l'épaule de Seamus.

- Non. On ne prononce pas son nom ici.

Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent avant de revenir au sujet.

- Et pourquoi hait-il autant Harry ?

- Parce qu'il lui a tranché la main et l'a donnée au crocodile.

- Quoi ?

Les deux venaient de tourner la tête vers Ron qui buvait tranquillement son verre.

- Oui. Il lui a tranché la main. C'est pour cela qu'à présent, il ne rêve que de nous mettre la main dessus pour se venger.

- Ça donne froid dans le dos tout ça.

- Oui.

George attrapa une pomme et croqua vivement dedans.

- C'est pour ça que personne ne doit traîner dehors tard le soir pour ne pas tomber sur ses troupes. Et puis surtout, si jamais vous vous perdez, cachez-vous rapidement et passez la nuit bien terrés quelque part.

- On s'en souviendra. Tressaillit la brunette.

- De toute manière, ça m'étonnerait que Harry vous laisse traîner seuls la nuit dehors.

Dean venait de dire ça pour tenter de rassurer les deux nouveaux, puis alors que le silence se réinstallait, ils posèrent un par un leurs yeux sur la fenêtre attendant que le brun revienne avec le blond.

**oOo**

Harry entendit un petit craquement au loin ainsi que des voix. Il reprit correctement ses esprits et se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupi contre l'arbre alors qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras le blond. Il avait été négligeant. Il était tard et s'ils traînaient ici, ils allaient se faire attraper tous les deux. Il secoua doucement Draco mais celui-ci ne se réveilla pas. Il réitéra son geste et il le sentit s'éveiller.

- Que…

- Chut.

Devant l'attitude pressente du brun et la tension qu'il sentait, Draco releva doucement la tête pour voir où il était. Harry se releva s'étendant avant de poser ses prunelles sur Draco qui semblait totalement à la masse.

- Il faut rentrer ?

- Rentrer ?

Harry hocha la tête et attrapa le bras de son invité pour le lever mais celui-ci resta au sol. Il s'agenouilla alors devant lui et le regarda. La lune était assez claire pour qu'il puisse se voir, si bien que le brun remarqua rapidement que les yeux bleus brillaient beaucoup trop. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le relever.

- Il faut que nous rentrions.

- Tard ?

- Oui, très.

Un autre craquement se fit entendre et Harry pressa le pas. Harry lâcha Draco lui intimant l'ordre de le suivre rapidement. Voletant rapidement, il donnait des ordres à voix basses au blond pour qu'il le suive. Droite, gauche, tout droit. Puis alors qu'ils allaient enfin arriver en vue du petit lac, Harry se retourna. Il n'y trouva pas Draco. Pestant, il revint sur ses pas et le trouva au sol. Il se posa devant lui et lui prit la main. Il se rendit compte à ce moment de l'étrange chaleur qui le possédait. Il regarda le blond avant de mettre son front contre le sien.

- Tu as de la fièvre.

- Ah…

- Tu as dû attraper froid lors de la baignade improvisée.

- Si tu le dis.

Harry vit les yeux du blond se fermer tout seuls mais il le releva avant de le forcer à avancer, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. En volant il allait bien plus vite. Soupirant, il passa un bras autour de sa taille juste au moment où les pirates arrivèrent.

- IL EST LA !

Le brun posa son regard sur l'un des hommes plus petit que les autres qui était en train de rapatrier tout le monde.

- VITE ! ILS SONT DEUX !

Harry lui tira la langue avant de s'envoler dans les feuillages et ainsi être hors de portée des pirates. Draco dans ses bras se sentait mal. Il avait à peine la force de s'attacher à son cou pour se maintenir.

- Allez, on va rentrer vite fait, seulement, maintenant c'est trop risqué.

Il se posa dans un arbre assez grand et feuillu, gardant son paquet dans ses bras. Il resta sans rien dire et sans bouger pendant quelques minutes avant de poser Draco contre la branche alors que celui-ci s'était endormi pour aller jeter un coup d'œil. Il trouva les pirates toujours dans le coin, cherchant où il avait bien pu filer. Prenant une grande respiration, il descendit discrètement jusqu'à l'un des hommes et tapota sa tête, celui-ci se retourna mais ne vit personne. Harry recommença son jeu et l'homme refit le même geste dans l'autre sens. Lorsqu'une dernière attaque arriva, il releva la tête vers le ciel et vit Harry lui faire un petit signe de la main.

- Salut !

- IL EST LA !

Et sur les mots du pirate, Harry partit en voletant rapidement entre les arbres, entraînant à sa suite les corsaires pour qu'ils s'éloignent de leur habitation et en même temps de l'endroit où il avait laissé Draco. Il était responsable du blond et il le protégerait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tous les pirates couraient après Harry, Draco ouvrit un œil et se massa les tempes. Il avait froid et chaud en même temps, et puis, il avait mal au cœur. Il se maintint au tronc et regarda où il se trouvait. L'altitude lui donna le tournis et il tenta de se stabiliser sur la branche. Il remarqua alors l'absence d'Harry. Où était-il passé ? Il ne l'avait tout de même pas laissé là comme ça ?

Entendant des cris, il se risqua à descendre de son perchoir. Doucement, et fébrilement, il se mit en marche après être royalement tombé de la branche sur les fesses pour l'endroit d'où venaient les cris. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, mais une chose était sûre, il avait l'impression d'aller dans le bon sens.

- SALE PETIT SAUVAGE !

C'était nettement plus clair. Il passa un bosquet et vit Harry planant au-dessus d'une sorte de trou en faisant des grimaces. Il s'approcha sans faire trop de bruit et vit qu'en fait ce n'était pas un trou, mais une pente raide et en bas une sorte de rivière vaseuse où s'empêtrait une dizaine d'hommes habillés comme des pirates.

- ON AURA TA PEAU !

- C'est ça, un jour peut-être.

- Plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

Harry se tourna pour voir un homme assez grand, habillé d'un grand chapeau rouge allant à la perfection avec ses yeux, d'un long manteau de la même couleur, cachant une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, et des bottes en cuir. Ses yeux se fendirent en voyant que de sa main valide, il tenait la gorge de Draco et que de son crochet, il le menaçait.

- Voldemort !

- Harry. Comme c'est gentil d'être sorti ce soir.

- Lâchez-le.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Un sourire mauvais vint naître sur les lèvres du capitaine.

- Mais dis-moi, ne serait-ce pas une nouvelle tête, il ne me semble pas l'avoir vue encore.

Draco sentit le froid du métal tracer quelque chose le long de sa joue. Il était dans le pétrin et il sentait bien que cette fois-ci ce ne serait pas l'un des bêtes jeux de Pansy et Blaise. Prenant sur lui, il donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme qui le lâcha sous la surprise et Draco manqua de tomber et rejoindre les autres pirates. Harry rattrapa sa main juste avant et s'éleva dans les airs.

- Je vous l'avais dit, le jour n'est pas encore venu.

- Maudit sois-tu. Je t'aurai.

- Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Le blond passa ses bras autour du cou du brun alors qu'il sentait de nouveau la fièvre l'abattre. Harry resserra sa prise sur lui tout en ne lâchant pas du regard le capitaine. Celui-ci regarda les deux garçons voleter vers le ciel pour partir.

- Fais attention à tes nouveaux amis, il se pourrait que je mette la main dessus par inadvertance.

- Oh ne vous faites pas de soucis pour eux, j'en prends soin.

- Je vois ça.

Le sourire mauvais qui naquit sur les lèvres du capitaine ne plut pas du tout au brun qui partit aussi rapidement qu'il le put vers la forêt. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il n'était plus suivi il se posa au niveau de l'arbre creux et descendit avec Draco dans les bras. Ils déboulèrent tous les deux dans la salle à manger. Tout ceux présents autour de la table se levèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils furent soulagés de voir la tête brune ainsi que la blonde mais Pansy pâlit en voyant l'état de son meilleur ami.

- Draco.

Elle se rua sur lui et posa sa main sur son front, elle la retira rapidement avant de regarder Harry.

- Il a de la fièvre.

- Oui.

- Il faut le soigner.

- C'est pour cela que je suis rentré, mais nous avons eu quelques soucis en route.

Blaise remarqua alors la fine blessure du blond sur sa joue.

- Les pirates ?

- Ouais. Ron, avec Seamus et Dean, j'aimerais que vous surveilliez attentivement le dehors.

- Bien.

- Fred, George, vous préparez de quoi faire baisser la fièvre avec les consignes de Neville et Pansy.

Les ordres donnés, chacun partit faire sa mission. Harry prit Draco dans ses bras et le mena au nouveau lit qu'ils avaient construit pour eux. Il le déposa tendrement dedans avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux humides puis de venir d'un doigt retiré le sang qui coulait le long de sa joue. Ils avaient eu chaud, Draco avait eu le bon réflexe, mais la prochaine fois, est-ce qu'ils auraient autant de chance ? Voldemort avait raison, il devait faire attention.

Pansy et Neville arrivèrent avec de quoi soigner le malade et il les laissa faire. Il se rendit dans la petite salle à manger et rejoignit son hamac. Vouloir s'amuser un peu et ramener des nouveaux camarades était une chose mais il fallait aussi les habituer à ce monde qui malgré les apparences n'était pas de tout repos.

**A suivre…**

Voici donc un chapitre de plus pour cette histoire. En espérant qu'elle vous plait toujours. On découvre cette fois-ci, de nouveaux personnages.  
Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette histoire ne sera sûrement pas énormément longue.  
Miffi encore pour votre patience et surtout pour vos petits messages, ils font extrêmement plaisir.

**Kisu**


End file.
